Misty Of Athrogon
by Firepixie0071
Summary: Share Misty's adventure as she travels through kingdoms, falls in love, and faces what she fears most. I suck at summaries, so just read it and i promise u'll like it! :)
1. prologue

Prologue  
  
One tear fell from Misty's face. One tear that said it all. She stared at the casket, which lowered her mother into the ground. The cold, dark ground. A place she could never imagine her mother being. Her warm, happy mother who lit up a room as soon as she walked in. Her mother, who had the most beautiful laugh in the whole world. But that laugh was dead. And it wouldn't be coming back.  
Misty suddenly remembered when her father had died as well. She was just barely 4 and that was a cold day, very similar to the one she was living now. Her father was just as amazing as her mother. He was handsome, and brilliant, and he was smart enough to meet Misty's mother.  
Now all Misty had in the world was her evil stepfather. Her face still stung as she remembered his hand hitting her the day before. He was filled with frustration that Misty's mother had died. But not because he loved her, only because with her death, he was left alone to rule a kingdom he cared nothing about. Her stepfathers name was Marc-Anthony, and he was planning to do away with Misty as soon as possible.  
  
"The poor little lass" thought Jesminda. Jesminda was Misty's lady-in waiting, but cared for the little girl just like a second mother. She knew what was going to happen to the little girl now that Master Marc-Anthony was left alone to rule. Misty was merely in the way of what he wanted most, and that was money, and power.  
Misty gave Jesminda a quick squeeze on the hand. All she wanted was comfort. It was a cold day, and the wind pierced at Misty's heart. She was ready to go inside.  
  
"Misty, come here one moment," Misty father spoke those words with his voice filled with rage, as if he were one step away from jumping off a cliff.  
  
"You will be cast out of this house. No longer can I stand to look at your face. No one will address you as Princess Misty anymore. She has died along with the woman I once loved." He spit as he talked. His eyes were filled with rage, which scared the servants of the household.  
  
"But kindest step-father, I am Misty. And you did not love my mother." The seven-year-old child was filled with anger, but terrified and meek as a mouse.  
  
King Marc-Anthony of Athrogon struck his child for the very last time, and she fell to the ground, crying silently as he walked back into the house Misty would no longer called home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
@uthors note: I DO NOT OWN SOME OF THE THINGS IN THIS STORY!!! I do own however, my characters, and my version of MY story!! I didn't put this be4 but now I am cuz I don't want to get sued or anything......... P.S- PLEASE REVIEW!! Reviews are like birthday presents! I jump up and down when I receive one!! ~Not really but that's not the point!!! I'm off!! 


	2. One day I'll Fly Away

Chapter 1  
  
Ten years later  
  
"Wake up Miss, we've got allot of work to do" Jesminda whispered quietly so she wouldn't startle Misty.  
  
"Please Jess, just give me a little more sleep. The elves in Fyaedon haven't even woken up yet." Misty covered her head with her worn out, moth- eatened blanket.  
  
"No Misty, if you want to make it to the village before the food starts to rot, then you must wake before the sun."  
  
Misty got out of bed. She was still groggy. She had been dreaming of the time when her mother was alive. They were sliding down the banisters and throwing grapes at the manservant again. What fun they had, when she was alive. But now Misty could only dream of her wonderful mother.  
Misty lived on a farm with her once lady-in-waiting, Jesminda. Ten years ago Misty's step- father had cast her out of her kingdom, leaving her with nothing but rags. The young princess was terrified with no money, and nowhere to live. Everything flashed through her mind that day. She saw orges, and starvation, and all she could do was imagine herself getting lost in a forest. At the time she was seven, and she had no one else to turn to.  
Now Misty was seventeen. She and Jess had left the castle that day; Misty left her princess title, clothes, dolls, and life in her old home. She was born again. She now lived in a little cottage, not far from the kingdom of Kyrrie. She dressed, lived, ate, and worked like a peasant. Every day she would go to the market and sell Jess's magic vegetables. And everyday she would come back with just enough money for food on the table.  
  
"You'd better get a move on lass if you want to sell anything. The sun almost wakes from its slumber." Jess said as she swept the dirt out from the tiny cottage.  
  
"Yes Jess, I'm leaving now." Misty sarcastically rolled her eyes. If the sun hasn't woken up yet, then neither should she.  
  
"Please take a shawl, it should be getting chilly. And please, be careful. Remember what I told you," Jess said with a worried look in her eyes?  
  
"Yes, remember, there are orges, gnomes, and many other things I don't know about but should stay away from. Don't worry Jess, I do this every day, I will be fine." Misty was getting annoyed.  
  
~**~  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was rising, and the leaves looked gold. The sky was filled with many colors, like bold pink, that faded into a deep red. If you look close enough, you could still see the stars.  
Misty tried to balance the basket full of vegetables in her arms, but for some reasons today it was extremely heavy. She heard the animals, and birds waking up. The world was waking from its slumber, and was quiet no more. She started to daydream. "Wouldn't it be lovely if I could just fly away," she thought to herself? That's what I'll do. One day I'll fly away. I'll have my own adventures. I'll fight orges, and see the ocean, and I'll fall in love with a dashing prince. And then I'll be a princess once again.  
Just as Misty was deep in her daydream, she was awakened by the sounds of horse hooves. Suddenly she was staring face to face with four horses, going full-speed, and carrying a carriage.  
Whoosh. Out of fear, Misty had fell, dropping the basket, and all of the vegetables with it. She starting picking them up, but it was of no use. She had just lost a days pay.  
  
The carriage stopped, and Misty was extremely surprised. Most rich folks would rather spit on a peasant then stop and talk to one.  
Misty almost had a heart attack when she realized who had stepped out of the carriage. It was King Charmont, and Queen Ella of Kyrrie.  
  
"Are you alright dear? That was quite a fall," The king said. He didn't have a worried look on his face. He actually looked quite amused.  
  
"I'm fine, your highness. I'm truly sorry. I was daydreaming again, and I sort of lost my place. I'm so sorry to take up your time," Misty said, a nervous shadow cast over her face. If she were back in her own kingdom, something like this would have cost her her head. She tried to do somewhat of a curtsy.  
  
"Nonsense, we are glad to help anyone. It looks like you have lots some of your vegetables. I imagine you were going to sell them. Well, then, let me see." The king pondered a moment. "I insist that we take you to our castle, and give you a nice stay."  
  
Misty's eyes grew very wide. "Oh, no your highness. I could not possibly take your time or your space. Your offer is extraordinary, but surely a poor peasant like me does not deserve it."  
  
"No, no I insist. We have caused you to loose what little money you have." The king now looked as if he was on the verge of laughing. "Maybe this girl could be of some use to me. She reminds me very much of Ella at that age," He thought to himself.  
  
"We will take you to the castle and you will have a marvelous feast. Maybe we could even clean you up a bit as well? "Miss –  
  
"Misty. My name is Misty your highness. And I am extremely grateful. You have no idea how much this means to me." Misty said, as she stepped inside the royal carriage. ~**~  
  
Today was extremely boring. Zaine had no idea what he was going to do. He was having tea with his mother, the Duke of Eyoen and his wife. They were chatting away about another ball they were going to attend. They thought that if his parents Queen Ella and King Charmont were to attend, then more people would come to it. Blah.. Blah... Blah. He could even tell that his mother was getting bored. Every once in a while he saw his mothers eyes close, and then they would flutter back open. He wished his life were like his mothers. She takes everything as it comes. She always has a smile on her face, and she loves everyone. She had a wonderful childhood, filled with fairies, curses, and ogres. She had met her father when she was under the spell of Obedience, and she had broken it with true love. He promised himself that he would have adventures too. There's no use in being cooped up in an old castle all day long.  
  
"Prince Ziane... Your highness, are you all right?" The Dukes wife stared with a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, I'm quite alright. What was your question again?" There was no use in hiding the fact that he was daydreaming. These two could bore a pack of orges.  
  
"I asked if you were planning on getting married anytime soon. Surely there's a young broad out there for you somewhere," The Duke and his wife both leaned in closely as if he was actually going to tell them about his personal life.  
  
"No my lady, no one yet, not that it's any of your business," He whispered. He caught his mother giving him the evil eye, but she was also laughing on the inside. Her eyes always said it all.  
  
Just then the most beautiful girl walked in. Zaine was amazed. She had long, dark brown, curly hair. She had fierce gray eyes that faded into green. Her skin was as pale as the moon, and she walked as if she were light enough to float on clouds.  
  
"Ah, yes. Here she is. My lady, and Sir duke, this is our new friend the King and I have made. Her name is Misty, and she will be staying with us for a while," The queen held the girls hand as she introduced them to the enchanted creature.  
  
Finally she turned, and her eyes met his.  
  
"Your highness," She curtsied. It wasn't a very good one, but she still pulled it off with grace.  
  
Zaine was in awe. He leaned down to kiss her hand. "My lady."  
  
@uthors note: This is my first time writing a big story like this, so please be patient! I may be a little rusty!! I hope you like it, and thanks to trisket-n-gunther for my very first comment! I appreciate it! 


	3. The Charming Prince

Chapter 2  
  
Misty was amazed. How could her life take such a sudden turn, and how could she go from living in a cottage, with dirt floors, and straw mattresses for beds, to a palace that was bigger that the one she lived in with her mother in her youth? The King and Queen were truly gracious. It was amazing. She still could not believe it. On the carriage ride, Misty got to see a part of her village she had never seen before. The peasants she worked with, and saw every day now seemed like commoners. They stared at the carriage with their beady eyes, and they smirked. But deep down all they wanted was to be the ones in the carriage. They wanted to be the ones who did not have to work all day in the hot sun, or worry about their children starving to death. She knew, because for part of her life she had thought the very same things. The King and Queen were truly in love. You could tell by the way the held hands, and whispered to each other while giggling. Missy wished she could have someone like that in her life. Someone she could hold hands with, and tell secrets to. Misty recalled Queen Ella's past. There was a legend that she had a spell put upon her when she was but a baby. The spell made her obey any order that was given to her. But later on the met King Charmont, and they fell in love. Ella's love broke the spell. Queen Ella's mother had died when she was young too. And Ella had to become a servant in her own household. Misty pondered on how similar the two lives were.  
  
"Misty are you all right? You seem kind of distant. We should be arriving at the castle soon, you could take a rest if you would like," the queen was staring at Misty.  
  
"Oh, no your highness, I'm quite all right. I was just thinking about how much you remind me of my mother."  
  
"Oh, I would really love to meet her. Sometimes a queen needs a friend here and there. Especially when she wants to get away from her husband." The Queen bumped the King in the ribs.  
  
"My mothers dead. I live with my, ummm... mothers old friend in a cottage not far from your kingdom. My father died when I was little as well." Misty could feel her face grow numb. She tried to show no emotion. She could not tell them the truth. That her stepfather had cast her out. She could not tell them. They would probably think of her as a lying peasant anyways.  
  
"My dear I'm so sorry. That's terrible. My mother died when I was young as well. But I remember that day was the day I met Char. So maybe with every bad, a little good tends to follow." The Queen tried to show that she was sorry, but you could not put her smile to rest.  
  
"Thank you my lady. I do not remember much of my mother, but I have moved on." That was a complete lie. Misty did not want to be rude though, so she agreed with the Queen.  
  
"Ah, we're here. Home at last. What's that I see? Oh no, the Duke and his wife are here for another cup of tea I suppose. That means I'm off to go hunting my dear. Do not expect me back before night fall." The King was off. He did not want to be there to talk endlessly about parties, and balls.  
  
"My dear you're always running off. Oh well. I wish I could go with you. I suppose I must stay though sense they probably came to see me. Misty, come here, I would like to introduce you to your maid while you will be staying here." The queen pointed to a young girl, probably not much older than Misty herself.  
  
"Misty this is Isabella, Izzy, this is your new Lady, Misty." The Queen introduced the two. "I'm going to go save my son from the Duke and his wife. They're probably chatting up a storm, and my poor son has to sit there and listen to all of it. Izzy, please see that Misty is well situated with a room, and send a tailor up to make her some dresses. Until then, she may borrow one of mine. Oh, and a nice warm bath would be nice too." The queen started to walk away. All of this was too tempting for Misty.  
  
"Your highness I could not possibly except all of this-  
  
The queen took Misty's hand inside hers. "My dear, the King insisted, and so do I. Now go, and get freshened up. You do not expect me to sit with the Duke and his wife all alone do you?" The queen smiled as she tapped Misty on the nose. Misty returned her smile.  
  
"If you insist your highness."  
  
~**~  
  
"Izzy, do you know how long it's been since I've taken a warm bubble bath? Oh it seems like forever." Misty was enjoying it too. Until she realized the words she had let slip.  
  
"My lady, no offense, but peasants and commoners don't usually take bubble baths." Izzy looked extremely confused.  
  
"Since we are too be great friends, both being peasants, I would like to tell you my life story. But you must promise not to tell anyone. For I am speaking the truth."  
  
Misty spent her whole bubble bath explaining her story. When she spoke, she realized that it was like the begging of a fairy tale, and she was able to choose the ending.  
"Oh my lady, that's amazing. Don't you ever fear that you stepfather is still a threat to you? Or that he will still come looking for you?" Izzy's eyes were filled with fear for Misty.  
  
"No, not really. He's probably forgotten about me. He's probably got another wife now, and there's no doubt he's ruling the kingdom still. I feel very bad for the people of Athrogon." Misty giggled as she talked. She knew it was rude to talk of her kingdom in such a way, but she did not care. For once in her life she had a true friend to talk to, and she didn't care what she said.  
  
Izzy helped Misty get dressed. It took them forever. She put on layers and layers of clothing. Then finally came the corset.  
  
"You have to suck in miss. Or else you wont be able to breathe."  
  
"I can't breathe as it is Izzy. Do I really have to wear this thing?  
  
"It's the latest fashion. Why not wear it??"  
  
"I think I would rather breathing then look extraordinarily skinny. But I will give it a try." Misty sucked in, and held her breath. Maybe, she thought to herself, she would get used to the pain, as the corset continued to squish her ribs.  
  
Izzy helped Misty slide into the last layer of her clothing. It was a beautiful green dress that had sleeves that swayed to the ground. Little fabric designs on the dress were so tiny that they looked as if they were alive. Fairies, and dark green flowers, with yellow buds danced at the bottom of her dress. The train trailed at least two feet behind her. It was one of the queen's favorite dresses, and it looked wonderful. She slid into tiny green satin slippers, and Izzy also helped Misty braid the top half of her hair, while the rest trailed down her waist into tinny curls. Her eyes were alive, and Misty felt more beautiful than she ever had before.  
  
Finally after an hour of washing, scrubbing, cleaning, and dressing, Misty was ready to see the queen again. Izzy led Misty into a room where there was quiet chattering to be heard, and little clinks of china together as people drank their tea.  
Then all was quiet. Everyone stared at her. "This is it," she thought to herself. "This is the only chance I have to prove my gratitude to the queen."  
  
"Oh, Misty you look like a sparkling diamond. Come with me to meet the Duke of Eyoen and his wife." The queen whispered into Misty's ear.  
  
"Sir Duke, My lady, this is our new friend Misty, and she will be staying with us for a while." The queen sounded proud.  
  
The Duke as well as his wife was amazed. They wanted to know who this mysterious girl was. She did not look human.  
Misty turned, and then she saw the Prince. Zaine, she imagined was what they called him. She believed she had met him once before. Most likely when she was young, when her mother was alive.  
He had grown quite a lot since then. He looked just like his father. His eyes were bright blue, his hair was a light brown, and he had a light splash of freckles across his nose. He stood just like his father as well. His legs were slightly apart, and his hands were behind his back. Until he took his hand in hers and kissed it.  
His eyes were wonderful. They were filled with excitement and wonder. Just like the night sky.  
  
"My lady," The prince said.  
  
"Your highness," Misty tried to do a curtsy but fell. The prince caught her in his arms, and they both looked each other in the eyes.  
  
Misty could feel her face start to blush. She pulled away from the prince, and laughed.  
  
"Thank you your highness, I would have surely fallen if you were not there to catch me." She tried to cover up the fact that she was blushing.  
  
"No good gentleman would let a lady fall." This girl amazed Zaine. She had the most wonderful laugh, and her eyes were enchanting.  
  
"Might I suggest a walk your highness? It's a lovely day, and I hear that the gardens in your castle are exquisite. But, I would not wish to intrude on your meeting with the Duke."  
  
"No, that sounds wonderful," Zaine would do anything to get away from such boring conservationists.  
  
~**~  
  
"Ahh, fresh air. Castles are very misty. Don't you agree your highness?" Misty was glad to get outside. She could hardly breathe, and the dusty air inside was driving her insane.  
  
"Yes, I do agree. And please, call me Zaine." Zaine smiled, this girl was not like the other courtiers. She reminded him of his mother.  
  
"Yes, of course. Zaine." Misty giggled.  
  
"Do you find something funny miss?" Zaine was now confused.  
  
"No, it's just, where did the name Zaine come from? It sounds like the name of a brave night that just killed a fire breathing dragon or something. And you may call me Misty as well. I have no manners what so ever your highness." Misty did another curtsy, and this time she purposely fell. She laughed as she went down.  
  
"I'll have you know that Misty is not much better than Zaine. And maybe one day I shall kill a dragon or two." The prince lay down on the grass with her. He liked the way she made him laugh. For once in his life, he did not feel like he was trapped in the cage of properness, and royal duty. He was free to be himself.  
  
"Very well Zaine. One day we will kill a dragon together, and then it's off to tame a pack of orges." Misty was glad she had made a friend, even if he was the prince.  
  
~**~  
  
As Misty slept that night she dreamed. She dreamed of the lovely clothes the queen had made for her, and the wondrous food she had ate. But most of all she dreamed of the prince, and his wonderful smile.  
Then suddenly she woke up with a start, and her forehead was wet with perspiration. The image of her stepfather's face had flashed across her mind. He was laughing a dark laugh, and was pointing at something. But she couldn't see what it was.  
  
Still shaken, Misty decided to go exploring. She slipped on one of her simple every-day dresses, and stepped out of her corridor. She heard a noise coming from the stairs. She was frightened, but wanted to find out what it was. She stepped lightly, and peeked from behind a pillar. What she saw amazed her. It was the prince, and he was sliding down the stairs! The prim and proper prince she had met earlier did not seem like the stair- sliding type.  
  
"Your highness," Misty called in a loud whisper. She knew it would be horrifying if anyone saw her with the prince in the middle of the night.  
  
He turned around, and smiled when he saw her.  
  
"You must try this. It's quite fun. My mother and father taught me how too when I was a little boy."  
  
"My mother and I would slide all the time as well. She said that we could slide all we want, but when someone comes by, we would have to be...  
  
"Proper," Zaine said. He knew because his mother would always say the very same thing.  
  
Misty stared at the prince in wonder. It was as if he already knew her, and had known her for a very long time.  
  
"Come on, you slide down and I'll catch you at the bottom." The prince sounded excited.  
  
"Are you kidding? I haven't slid since I was six or seven." Misty laughed quietly.  
  
"Trust me, I will catch you."  
  
Misty decided it was now or never. She had nothing better to do anyways. She quietly walked away from her hiding spot, and sat on the stair rail. She pushed her self, and started to slide. The wind was rushing past her face, and her dress was blowing behind her.  
The Prince was at the bottom to catch her, and they both laughed as he spun her around.  
  
"I told you I would catch you." The prince whispered into her ear.  
  
"I haven't had that much fun, in ten years." Misty stared into his face. She could see the moon in Zaine's eyes, and that made them sparkle even more.  
  
"Neither have I." The prince laughed as he held Misty in his arms. He stared at her. She was wonderful. The most amazing person he had ever met. He never wanted to let go of her.  
He leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back.  
  
Then Misty pulled away from him. She ran up the stairs, and then she turned around and smiled at him. The prince was still standing at the bottom of the stairs and had not run after her.  
  
"Your highness." She did another one of her wobbly curtsies while giggling.  
  
He laughed as well. Then, suddenly Misty stopped giggling, and stared straight ahead. Her face drained all happiness that was there before and turned very pale. Then she fainted, and fell down two stories worth of stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
@thors note: Muhahahha! Like that twist??? I thought it would keep my readers in suspense.... Okay, thanks for all of the reviews!! thanx to Flying Squirrel 15 (I like ur story it's a very interesting point of view!!), babyjayy (I will try to update!!), Turwen (Why am I not listed on ur favorite stories or authors?? Lol, just kidding), and thanks to Kelsey, my best friend!! (tehehe- inside joke) 


	4. Forgotten Dreams

Chapter 3  
  
Zaine was terrified. He rushed up the stairs and tried to catch Misty as she fell. But he was too late, before he got to the third step; Misty was already face up on the floor. He leaned over her. She was barely breathing and she made a loud rasping sound as she struggled to breathe in and out. Her eyes were empty, and they were not filled with dreams, and happiness as they were barely a minute ago.  
  
"SOMBODY GET SOME HELP!" The prince yelled. Christian, the manservant stumbled out of bed and rain toward the grand staircase.  
  
The queen and king aroused, and even the old family friend Mandy awoke from her deep slumber.  
  
"She fell down the stairs." Zaine was nervous. He looked into the eyes of his faithful manservant and begged him to help. He was like a pleading puppy.  
  
"Sir what happened? She is here, but unconscious." The manservant held Misty's limp body in his arms.  
  
"I don't know. Neither one of us could sleep, so we were sliding down the stair rails." The prince's face was a deep red as he said this, for his mother and father had just walked into the room with ghastly looks on their faces. "She was walking back to her room, and then she turned around to say something to me, and then she just fainted." Zaine was confused, nervous, and scared. Misty did not look like she would live through to the next hour.  
  
Just then Mandy walked into the room. Mandy was a very old lady. Her hair was a very light gray; she had bags under her eyes, and a double chin. But Mandy was alive as the prince himself. She moved toward Misty's body.  
  
"Oh, Mandy please do something. This wonderful girl does not deserve to die this way." The queen pleaded Mandy. She was nervous as well.  
  
"I'll do what I can Lady, but this young girls case does not look promising." Mandy left the room, most likely to get her bag of medicines and herbs.  
  
Zaine covered his face with his hands. He hoped everything would be all right now that Mandy was here, but he could not help feeling that something was wrong, terribly wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
Misty was calm. Her face showed no emotion, and her heart was beating slowly. She could not help but feel lost. She was cold and numb. She felt as if she had dived into a lake in the middle of winter. A thousand knives stabbed her all over her body, and all she could manage were short harsh breaths.  
Suddenly she saw the face of a woman. The woman was dark, with long black hair, and fierce black eyes. She looked evil, but beautiful as well. Then, the mysterious lady began to speak. Her voice was horrible. It sounded as if all the ghosts in the world were screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU? How dare you take away my rightful kingdom!?"  
  
"My lady, I know not what you speak of." Misty tried to cover her ears. She still felt deathly cold.  
  
"I've foreseen it in a vision. You will destroy everything I have worked for. Everything I am." The lady's face grew hard. And her eyes started to glow red.  
  
"My lady, please. I do not even know who you are!" Misty felt like she was eight again, and her father were hitting her. She was on the verge of tears  
  
"I am Eyowen. I married your fool of a father. I am an l sorceress, and have taken your kingdom in my grasp. You will NOT take it from me. I am working to rule every kingdom, and no one will surpass me! Those who dare even try will be doomed. A curse upon you. You will now be obedient. Anything anyone demands from you, you shall give. Anything. Go now, wake from this nightmare."  
  
Misty was dazed and confused. Everything went black. And Misty screamed into the wind.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wake up Misty." Zaine whispered into Misty's ear.  
  
It had been almost a week since Misty had fell. She was screaming now. Her eyes held fear. Suddenly Misty sat up. Her body was wet with perspiration.  
  
"Zaine. What's going on? I can't see anything. Oh, Zaine it was awful. I had the most horrible dream!" Misty was crying hysterically. She could barely breathe, and she choked on her own tears.  
  
"Stop crying now. It's okay, no one's going to hurt you." Zaine held Misty in his arms and rocked her back and forth."  
  
Then the pain started. It was nothing that Misty had ever felt before. The room spun, and her head felt as if it were about to explode. She screamed once more, and then she stopped crying. Her first demand, and she had obeyed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
@thors note: Okay, I know this chapter is really short and that it sucks... but I've been writing for days, and I've got one serious case of writers block!! I couldn't decide on what kind of curse to give Misty, and I went back and forth, until I finally decided on Obedience. I didn't want to copy or anything, and I wanted my story to be original, but I couldn't think of anything!! But, my story will continue, I think I just need a break!!... So don't forget to r&r! I need all the help I can get! 


	5. Must I Run Away?

Chapter 4  
  
Misty felt utterly vulnerable. It seemed like the world was coming to an end. She only wanted to be left alone, while she pondered on her terrible curse, and what fate it would bring to her.  
  
Two days after Misty had woken up the Queen came to Misty's room.  
  
"My dear, you've been terribly sulky. Is there anything wrong?" Queen Ella looked deeply into Misty's eyes. It felt horrible. It was if she knew all of her secrets.  
  
When Misty did not reply the queen sighed.  
  
"You remind me of myself when my mother died. I acted just as you do, there's nothing that serious is there?" The queen looked just as worried as she did before, but this time, she leaned in closely, and put her hand on Misty's.  
  
"Oh, your highness!" Misty gushed. She told her about her dream, the evil sorceress, and then paused. She told the queen about the curse.  
  
Queen Ella looked like someone had ripped out her heart, and torn it to pieces. "Did you say... Obedience, child?" The queen slowly stated, not blinking once.  
  
"Yes, your highness, but it was just a silly dream, I don't see why I'm causing such a fuss." Misty got out of her bed, pretending that nothing was wrong.  
  
"Misty, do a kart wheel." The queen quietly said.  
  
Misty tried, for a minute she held back. The room was spinning, and her head was pounding. She was seconds away from passing out. She did a kart wheel, and her terrifying symptoms stopped.  
  
"I'm afraid I must ask you to leave. Misty, please, pack your things and please leave. Do you know what danger we would all be in, if anyone found out about the curse?" The queen got up, and patted Misty on the shoulder.  
  
Misty realized the meaning of Queen Ella's words. She could be ordered to kill everyone in the royal family, and she would have to do it. She could even be ordered to kill Zaine.  
Misty looked up instantly at the queen and nodded, showing that she understood. She got up to her drawers and hurriedly packed her things.  
  
"Your highness, thank you one last time for everything. I desperately would like to show my gratitude." Misty held the queens hands.  
  
"You could only do so by leaving. Trust me Misty. I know what you are going through. And there is nothing I would rather do than help you with your curse. But there is no way. Please, be careful." The queen stated, making sure she had said no orders.  
  
"Then I'm afraid it's goodbye." Misty got up and walked toward the door.  
  
"Your highness, I was wondering. Could you tell Prince Zaine, I said goodbye?" Misty pleaded, hoping she didn't sound to obvious.  
  
Queen Ella smiled and said, "Yes, I will. Oh, and Misty, I order you not to tell anyone about the curse."  
  
With that Misty ran from the room, tears streaking down her face. The only thing the queen could do now to offend her, was issue and order.  
  
~**~  
  
Three days later, Misty was still traveling through a forest. She had stopped by a near by village to get directions to her home. She was excited to see Jes again, even if she couldn't tell her about the curse.  
  
Her days were usually tiring; she would eat some food the queen had given her, and spend most of the day walking. She had only run into rain once, and it wasn't so bad. She walked and walked, admiring the scenery.  
Her feet grew tired eventually, and she would sit under a shady tree, and rest. She thought about where her curse came from. Was there really a sorceress that had married her father? How else would she have come to it? These thoughts only resulted in terrible headaches, so Misty decided to take a nap.  
  
Drip. Drop. Something was hitting Misty on the head. It was raining. The sun had gone down, and night had taken its place. Misty ran into a nearby cave, which was right next to a gushing waterfall.  
She sat down, as she watched lightning bolts dot the sky, and shuddered at every dash of thunder. She lay down on her arm and stared at the blurry stars. She found herself falling asleep again, even amidst the raging storm.  
  
~*~  
  
Misty awoke to the bright sunshine. She stepped out of the cave. Everything was shiny and colorful. She yawned and stretched, even sleeping on rocks was not the most comfortable things in the world.  
  
Then, just as Misty was reaching into her bag to grab some food, something grabbed her with full force, and was carrying her running hard and fast.  
  
"HEY! Let me go!" Misty pounded the figure hard with her fists.  
  
"This one's feisty! She'll taste wonderful with that fox we just captured near the giant's home.  
  
Misty froze. The object that was carrying her had just sat her down, and was now smiling a scary, toothless smile. She was surrounded by a pack of ogres. They were each staring at her, wondering which body part they would get to eat.  
  
Misty remembered that ogres could see your darkest secrets. She knew that she was in mortal danger, for even if the ogres soothing voices failed them; she would surely die anyways, because they would tell her to cook herself.  
  
"No need to be soothing with this one. Ha, she'd cook herself if we told her to!" One large, dirty ogre, who had blood dried under his fingernails stated, as he laughed. He was even more excited now, than he was before.  
  
Just then, something jumped out from behind the trees.  
  
"szEE frah myNN. MyNN thOOsh forns." Then the silky voice switched to English. "There's no need to eat this girl. She is your friend, and you should know that she brought gifts for you. Sweet delicious baby giants, yes that's what she brought you. But first you must sleep, and sleep deeply, so that the wildest winds, or most raging storms could not wake you up!" The mans voice sounded as if he had just swallowed ten gallons of honey.  
And then sure enough, the ogres feel into a deep, trance-like, sleep.  
  
Misty turned to thank her savior, and then came face to face, with none other than Prince Zaine himself.  
  
"But, how... Why would you... how did you??" Misty stared at him awe struck.  
  
"My lady, it is not polite to stare! And how could I not be your night in shinning armor, if I did not save my lady in distress?" The prince winked at her, and Misty smiled in return.  
  
@uthors note: I'M SOOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! I told you I had one bad case of writers block! I did manage to start another story called Live for Life, Or Die Trying, and you should go check it out!! I'm sorry to my faithful fans though! I will try to post! I got buried under school, and my moms sick, so, just please be patient! Please check out my other story and post comments, it's only got 2 reviews (very sad I know) and I will update this story ASAP!! 


	6. DaShinG PriNcE and tHe DamSeL iN DYstreS...

Chapter 5  
  
"Zaine! What are you doing here? Why aren't you back at the palace? And how did you find me?" Misty was amazed, but terribly confused.  
  
"I left the palace to come find you. My mother told me that after your fall, you had a vision that your mother's friend was dieing and you had run away to go comfort her. I left immediately, against my mother's wishes. I left a note saying that for once, I wanted my life to be an adventure. They must have believed me, because they didn't send anyone after me." Zaine seemed proud of himself, his smile was very large, and he did not care whether he was being proper.  
  
Misty wanted desperately to tell him about the curse, about how it wasn't safe to come with her.  
  
She frowned.  
  
"You shouldn't have come. It isn't safe." Misty looked into his eyes, trying hard not to be happy that he was here.  
  
"I, I thought you would be happy that I came." Zaine looked downcast, and stared at the floor.  
  
Misty smiled, and touched his shoulder.  
  
"I'm terribly happy you came." She curtsied.  
  
"Thank you your highness! For saving my life." Misty giggled as Zaine bowed.  
  
"Kind, fair maiden! The pleasure was all mine." Zaine smiled.  
  
Misty snapped backed to reality, as she remembered the dangers of the curse.  
  
"You are entering a new world Zaine. No one must know who you are. We have to change our names." Misty looked him in the eyes, showing that she was serious.  
  
Zaine nodded, he was confused. Why was she being so couscous? But, he agreed.  
  
"You will be a noble night, that slays dragons weekly! Sir John is what they call you! You are known throughout the land!" They both laughed as Misty explained Zaine's life.  
  
"And you will be my lady in distress! Jewel is what they call you, for you sparkle like diamonds!" Zaine laughed, while Misty smiled.  
  
And with their new identities in hand, they both were off, to begin their adventure.  
  
~*~  
  
They were about two days from Misty's home, and they had stopped by a creek to rest.  
  
"Zaine, how did you know where to find me when the pack of ogres had taken me?" Misty wondered, she stuck her finger in the stream and swirled it around lightly.  
  
"My mother gave a book to me a long time ago. It's a book of fairy tales, and it was made by real fairies." Zaine tried to explain, he grabbed his bag, and pulled out a rather large book, and handed it to Misty.  
  
She opened it up. She turned the pages, laughing at the funny pictures. Then she turned to a page, and gasped. It was a picture of Jesminda. She was sweeping the floor of their tiny cottage. Then she stopped, and leaned over a pot where she was cooking something.  
  
"This is no fairy tale Zaine! This is my mothers friend!" She pointed to the page she was looking at.  
  
"Sometimes the book shows things you need, or want to see. I opened the book once to find a picture of my mother when she was young. It told me her whole life story. It was fascinating. Ella Enchanted is what I believed the book called it. The pictures were fascinating, they moved and everything." Zaine explained. He had a far away look in his eyes.  
  
"So, this book, it shows you things? Things that you probably couldn't see other wise?" Misty was amazed, it was the most interesting thing she had ever held all her life. She kept her eye on Jesminda and sighed. She couldn't wait to get home again.  
  
"Yah, it shows you all kinds of stuff." Zaine kept talking but she wasn't listening.  
  
Jesminda had just gone to answer the door. Someone was standing there talking to her at the doorway, but Misty couldn't see who it was. Jesminda had a worried look in her eyes, and her face got all blotchy as if she were about to cry. Suddenly, she opened her mouth to what looked liked a scream, and she stepped back. The person from the doorway stepped forward, and Misty instantly recognized him. It was her stepfather.  
  
Zaine was still talking when she interrupted him. She got up, threw the book at him and said, "We have to leave. Now!"  
  
~*~  
  
Zaine ran after Misty after a few minutes of silence. What was wrong now?  
  
"Misty, I don't understand. What did you see in the book? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Zaine, I... I saw my stepfather." She paused to see if he would say anything, and when he didn't she continued.  
  
"When I was really little he cast me out of our house, and ...and I went to live with my lady in waiting. She was the one I saw in the book. And, I think that my stepfather was trying to hurt her or something else, maybe worse." Misty looked at Zaine, as she tried to make him understand.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I can't believe you lied." Zaine tried to avoid Misty's eyes.  
  
"I thought you would think I was lying. I didn't believe that you would listen to me." Misty stare down at her feet, while they both started walking slower.  
  
Zaine cut her off. He stood in front of her as if he would not let her pass.  
  
"Misty, I love you. I would always trust you." Zaine was looking in her eyes now. Deep into her eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't. You shouldn't love me." Misty turned away from his lovely face, and as much as it hurt her, she ran.  
  
They both traveled quietly from then on, neither one talking very much. Only when they had to did they look at each other. And finally, after two days of neither one acknowledging the other, they arrived at Misty's house. It was dark, maybe ten or eleven at night.  
  
Misty ran inside her house and called Jess's name as she went.  
  
"Jess! Jess! Where are you? I'm back!" Misty said franticly searching their three-roomed cottage for any movement. No one was home.  
  
Misty sat in a chair, wondering what her evil stepfather had done to her. She walked back into the room Zaine was in.  
  
"I'm going to kill him! If he laid one finger on her--!" Misty was plotting her revenge when Zaine cut her off.  
  
"Look Misty, look at this letter on this table." Misty slowly walked over to the table, and read what he was pointing at.  
  
Dearest Misty,  
  
I'm sorry to inform you that your humble Jesminda has taken ill. It was my best wishes to take her in to our gracious home, and take good care of her. You will please visit her immediately, or I'm afraid to inform you her slight cold, might just turn into a deathly disease.  
Your loving stepfather,  
Mark Anthony  
  
Misty gasped.  
  
"Surely, he means well." Zaine looked at Misty, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Sadly Zaine, you have not met my stepfather yet." Misty knew she was getting angry.  
  
"Your maid has been kidnapped by your stepfather, I run away to come help you, I try to tell you that I don't understand, tell me how can I understand? How can I help you?" Zaine was getting angry as well.  
  
"I don't always need your help, you know. I'm fine." Misty looked at him. Why did he have to follow her in the fist place? He was just causing her more problems, and a terrible headache.  
  
"Fine, then maybe I should leave!" Zaine couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"That's how you could help! Leave!" Misty was glad to be able to agree with her curse for once.  
  
Zaine got up to leave.  
  
"Don't be silly. You can't leave in the dark. Not at this hour anyways." Misty was mad, but she would never forgive herself if Zaine was eaten by another pack of ogres.  
  
"Then what do you suggest I do? Your highness. Since you obviously think you can control my life anyways!" Zaine took a deep bow.  
  
"Spend the night here. You can sleep in the bedroom, and I'll sleep on the mattress in the front room." Misty pointed to the bedroom.  
  
"Fine." Zaine stomped into the room and slammed the door.  
  
"And don't forget to leave in the morning!" Misty cried out at him.  
  
What a terrible mess she had gotten herself into. She had made a fool of herself, in front of the person she was beginning to love. (Yes love.) She couldn't stand the way he made her feel. She couldn't love him, she wouldn't allow herself too. He would be in danger at every moment. Not to mention the fact that the only person who cared for her like a mother had been kidnapped, and was probably somewhere alone and cold. Her stepfather was also probably trying to kill her, if the dream she had had was true.  
  
Misty stared out of the window. The moon was full. It calmed her down, and reminded her she had a lot to think about when she woke up the next morning. And with that thought, she fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Misty woke early that morning, her neck had a terribly ache. She looked around her, and realized where she was. She got herself dressed, in an every day gown, and got up to make breakfast. She glanced at the table, and saw the book that Zaine had showed her the day before. She opened to a page that held a letter to Misty from Zaine. The picture showed him walking down her lane.  
  
Dear Misty,  
  
I realized this morning how much I must have been in the way. There's something you're not telling me, and I don't care. I don't want to know.  
I confessed I watched you sleep in the early hours of the morning, and you are beautiful. I truly love you, and wish you the best. It's all I can do to wish you safety, and pray my wish comes true. And now, I leave you with a painful goodbye.  
I will always love you, and I pray we meet again,  
  
Zaine P.S- I'm not asking you to love me.  
  
Misty looked up from the letter with tears in her eyes. She prayed to herself that he was still traveling on her lane as she opened her door and looked outside. There he was. Walking his princely walk. She loved him, but if she told him, it would destroy him.  
She could call his name, and they could love each other, or she could watch him walk away safely. Her heart told her to scream his name at the top of her lungs, but her mind held her back.  
  
"Zaine!" Misty whispered. This was it.... her voice was dry. She was at a loss as of what to do...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
@thors note: another cliff hanger (don't hurt me!!) I like this chapter a lot! I like how the rest of it turned out. Once again, thanks for all of my reviewers: especially Laur1532! I appreciate all of the help! Don't forget to r&r this story, and my other one as well....  
  
ALSO: I have a contest! *jumps up and down* Anyone who can tell me the most names they absolutely hate, I will chose one of them for a new character. I know it's not exciting, but it will help me a lot, and you'll get to re-think what you wont name your future children! Thanx.... 


	7. Tagedy Involves Another

Chapter 6  
  
Misty was confused and dazed. She didn't want to call his name. She loved him so much, but she didn't want to call his name.  
  
"ZAI--." Misty called out for him but was muffled when a large hand grabbed her mouth and pulled her down to the ground. Misty tried to scream but the person, or thing, holding her was tightly covering her mouth and binding her hands. She could she Zaine turn around confused, and then shake his head and continue walking. Misty silently cried as her kidnapper wrapped a handkerchief around her eyes. Then everything was quiet and still. She tried to scream again but was silenced by one quick blow to the head.  
  
~*~  
  
Misty woke up. Her vision was blurry, and she could taste the blood dripping down from her head. She clutched her head (which was pounding) and slowly, she sat up on her knees. It was dark wherever she was. Her head felt like it would explode at any possible moment. She looked around, as her eyes slowly adjusted.  
  
She was in what looked like a dungeon. It smelled like sour eggs, and it was filthy. Misty was sitting on a hard concrete floor, covered with clumps of straw. Mice scattered across the ground, curious to see their new roommate. Old, dusty bones lay across the floor, as if they had been lying there for years.  
  
She looked out into her tiny window, and felt like she was trapped in a cage as she traced her fingers down the bars, that blocked her from her freedom. She looked out onto the grounds. It was beautiful. The grass was a bright green, which stood out among the trees. Several weeping willows swayed in the wind, as their leaves whispered to each other. The lake was calm, and the moon laughed at it's own reflection in the water. The moonlight was everywhere, and made the lake sparkle like diamonds. It was very quiet, except for the wind.  
  
Misty thought the grounds looked oddly familiar, but she shook the thought off, and quietly sat back down in the corner of her cage. She cried silent tears as she thought about Zaine. She waited too long! She cursed at herself, ready to scream with anger. Why did she have to yell at him the night before? She might not be here now if it wasn't for her pathetic attitude. She may not see him ever again. She had let him slip through her fingers, and now she would never hold his hand again. She closed her eyes, and let the tears fall, as she quietly fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wake up ya mangy prat! Wake up!"  
  
Misty woke up, something had just kicked her, and she could not see what it was. Her head felt ever so slightly better, but her heart fell as she remembered where she was. Her cage was brighter, so she suggested it was now morning.  
  
"I said wake up! Don` make me throw them ice cold water jugs on ya. I'll do it! I will."  
  
Something kicked her again. Misty stood up, and rubbed her eyes. She was only bars between a fat, hairy peasant. He looked like a servant, for he was wearing rags that were covered in soot. His face looked like it was squished together, and his ears stuck out of his face as if they had been glued on the night before. His eyes were tiny, and they stared at her with a violent expression.  
  
"The masa said ya gotta get up an` see him! That's what ya gonna do!"  
  
The man moved towards the dungeon, and reached down to unlock it. He opened the bars, and grabbed one of Misty's shoulders, harshly shoving her up the steps.  
  
They walked through the servant's corridors, (or at least what looked like the servants corridors) and walked down several long hallways. The hallways, and paintings on the walls were now extremely familiar, and Misty could almost swear that she had been there before.  
  
The man's grasp on Misty was starting to hurt, and she wanted to run away, to see how far she could get. But she didn't dare try, for the man was several sizes bigger than her, and he could probably catch her within a matter of seconds.  
  
Finally they had entered a very large room, which was painted a deep maroon, and had a long table in the middle of it adorned with flowers and tiny cups and plates. There were two large doors on either side of the room, and each were standing next to a very large portrait of a woman and a man. She recognized the man immediately. It was her stepfather.  
  
"Oh, there you are Hans. I was wondering what was taking you so long." A deep voice quietly spoke somewhere near the back of the room.  
  
"The mangy wrench wouldn` wake up! Took care of her I did. Here you are masa." The servant bowed, the walked slowly out of the room.  
  
Silence followed. Misty was terrified. She despised her stepfather, and promised herself she would never see him again. She knew that he hated her as much as she loathed him. He had always hated her; she was the only thing standing between him and his power.  
  
"Misty. My how you've grown. You've turned out decent, since I last saw you."  
  
Why was he telling her these things? Why was she here?  
  
"No doubt you are wondering why I have saved you from the utterly horrible life of a penniless pauper? Well, my wife, Esmerelda, she was have horrible dreams that always seemed to revolve around--." He paused, and stood up. He took small steps, and walked towards Misty. Then he stopped, and looked her in the face, in her eyes. Misty shuddered.  
  
"You. Now, why would she ever be dreaming of you, taking our kingdom, and casting us out, when we are of course the rightful heirs? I dismissed the idea, and did not worry about my skeptical wife. Until one night, when she fell out of her bed, screaming your name, and crying hysterically. I worried, for her, and our second child that she was and still is carrying. I told her that she need no longer worry, for my stepdaughter was coming to our house, where we could keep a watchful eye on her." Mark Anthony paused again.  
  
Misty was confused.  
  
"Which is why Misty. We have decided to keep a closer eye on you, by keeping you in our household. Working as a servant. You and Jesminda, will work together, in the kitchen, laundry, or where ever else you are needed. From this point on, you are no longer just Misty. You are a servant girl, and you will stay that way until I am satisfied. Do you understand?" Her stepfather stared at her through cold eyes.  
  
"You have no right. NO RIGHT! You cannot just take me from my home, and do what you please! I am seventeen, and I will live my life AS I PLEASE!" Misty yelled through clenched teeth.  
  
"You WILL DO as I say!" Mark Anthony struck Misty across her face.  
  
Painful memories came rushing to her head. Misty had to obey they curse. She had to obey him. She ran, tears falling down her face. She ran into an empty room, and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.  
  
She heard a voice, it was soothing, and she liked it. She did not realize that someone was in the room. She turned around and saw Jess. She hugged her, and cried anymore.  
  
"It's okay my lady. We'll be okay." Jess stroked Misty's back.  
  
Misty did not realize that Jess was crying too.  
  
~*~  
  
5 months later  
  
Misty was reading her pink book again. It was the one that Zaine had left behind on that dreadful day. The `person' who kidnapped her had brought it along with him, knowing it's value, and Jess had saved it for Misty.  
  
Too often did Misty open it's creamy pages, and read the cheerful stories, all the while hoping to capture some sort of trace of Zaine. It had been five months, and she had only had a diary entry, from Zaine himself. She laughed as she remembered that he had only written about his stupid cousin, Antoinette daughter of Olive and Sir Hugo. Olive was his mother Ella's stepsister. Zaine had written about how the girl Antoinette was the same as her mother, dumb as a tree. She was clumsy too. But quite to Misty's misfortune he had also written that she was quite pretty. There was a picture of Antoinette. She was pretty.  
  
Misty flipped through the pages, skipping past stories that she decided she would read later. (It would give her something to look forward too.) Then she stopped, and gasped as she saw another page from Zaine's journal. This one had a picture of Zaine petting a unicorn. She traced his face, longing to see him again, as she watched him feed the unicorn an apple. She tore her eyes from his picture, and read the entry.  
  
April 7th  
  
My mother is holding a ball for me. I despise balls. I see absolutely no point in them. The worse part is she's making me take Antoinette, she may be extremely pretty (Misty felt a twinge of jealousy go through her body as she continued reading) but she's extremely boring. She has about the attention span of a rat, and her conversations always turn out with both of us being really confused. Also, my mother wants the ball to be held on the outskirts of Athrogon. Misty's cottage was somewhere around there. I hope I don't run into her. I can't believe she didn't even send me a letter. I lost complete contact with her. She is so self-conceded, but at the same time she amazes me. She is so full of life, and she always makes you smile. I hate the way she makes me feel, and yet, I truly long to see her again. She—Why am I thinking about her again? This always happens. She's always in my thoughts. It's bad enough I left her that way, but does she have to follow me in my thoughts. One day I swear I'm going to go crazy...  
  
Misty closed the book with a very big sigh. The rest of his entry was about where the ball was to be held, and how Antoinette had bragged about what kind of dress she would be wearing. Misty wondered if Zaine would forget about her, and move on to Antoinette. She only wished that she could go to the ball. What fun she would have, making every one jealous while she laughed and danced with her charming prince, and later she would throw a bowl of guacamole in Antoinette's face, and ruin her "charming features". Misty laughed, and then walked out of her tiny room to find Jess.  
  
"Misty, help me make this pie for your stepfather." Jess closed in on Misty before she had a chance to run away.  
  
Misty winced. She couldn't tell Jess about the curse, and hated it when anyone used a command. Somehow, her stepmother (who just barely looked like the woman in her long-forgotten dream) and her stepsister loved issuing orders, and always did when they saw Misty coming. They would be horrible ones too. One time Misty had had to clean out all of the bathrooms in the house. Misty had smelled horrible that day.  
  
"Yes Jess," Misty said as she rolled her eyes, and grabbed a bowl and started stirring.  
  
"You know Jess, there's going to be a ball! Wouldn't it be wonderful if I could go! Oh, how much fun it would be." Misty started to slowly daydream again.  
  
"You shouldn't be reading his-highnesses journal entries. There his own private thoughts." Jess said, not looking up from her ingredients.  
  
"I'm not... Okay, well, maybe I am. But still Jess! It's the only thing I have left of him. Please don't make me feel guilty." Misty turned to Jess with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"I guess it would be fun for you to go to the ball. Maybe we can work something out." Jess winked at Misty and pointed at the pie.  
  
Just then Sophie (Misty's stepsister) walked in.  
  
"Work what out?" Sophie looked back and forth between Misty and Jess. She new something was up.  
  
Sophie was nearly twenty. She had the brains of a five-year-old. She was not smart, and she was not pretty. She took her stupidity out on Misty. She always had demands ready, and she was at least clever enough to know how to use them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
@uthors note: THIS IS BAD!! Bad bad bad~~! I'm not doing my homework because I've got the urge to write, and then when I want to write, I can't think of anything to write about. AAAHHH!! I always end up reading other peoples stories too!! MUST...NOT...BE...OBBSESSIVE... must... write... more... AAAAAAAAH I can't! Sorry my faithful, loyal, beautiful reviewers. But this is all I've got for today. I PROMISE I WILL WRITE MORE TOMMORROW maybe you could send me lot's of reviews and that would encourage me!!! : P  
  
*gasps* good golly gosh~~! I've got to go update my other story too. OH! When will stupid school end, and summer begin! Only one more month, and then my misery will end. Ugh. *sighs* Well, I'll be off. Please send in reviews, it's the least you could do! 


	8. This Mask is Suffocating Me

Chapter 7  
  
Misty stood backs as Sophie bit into an apple that she had demanded Misty get, and wash for her.  
  
"Go where?" Sophie starred, dumb struck as her rather large teeth chomped away.  
  
"Nothing, I was dreaming of going somewhere. But it's no use." Misty tried not to look at Sophie, and she bent down to check on the pie. She knew what was coming.  
  
"Misty, I command you to tell me the truth. Now... where to you want to go?" Sophie smiled as she examined her apple.  
  
Misty stalled, as she heard Jess hold her breath.  
Her head ached, and she bit her tongue, which started to bleed.  
  
"There's a ball to be held, in Prince Zaine of Kyrrie's name." Misty said through gritted teeth, and her symptoms stopped.  
  
Sophie threw away her apple as a smile slowly started to form at the edge of her lips.  
  
"That apple seemed stale." Sophie said, as she slowly walked out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Zaine leaned his head on his arm. For days, his mom had been planning a ball for him. He had spent countless hors deciding what colors would go where, what kind of food was to be served, who was to play the music, and all the such.  
  
He suddenly jerked, and looked at his mother. She had an odd smile on her face.  
  
"You're thinking about her again. Aren't you?" Queen Ella walked to her son, and put a hand on her sons shoulder.  
  
"Actually mother, no I wasn't." Zaine tried to smile at his caring mother.  
  
"Ah... I'm sorry." Ella paused.  
  
"But you still miss her, don't you?" Queen Ella starred deep into her son's eyes. They were filled with distant mist, and no longer held shining stars.  
  
"Yes, mother, I do. But she's gone now. If she had wanted me, I would have waited. But she never came back to get me." Zaine stood up, put on his princely mask that her wore so often, and her gazed out of the window.  
  
"Then why don't you go back to get her?" Ella's face was forlorn, and she frowned, trying to find an answer.  
  
"I don't know mother. Zaine shook his head, and closed his eyes. Then he walked out of the room, but paused at the door.  
  
"I'm trying to forget her." Zaine looked at his mother. The mist in his eyes was now thicker than ever. He left the room.  
  
"But you won't." Queen Ella whispered to herself, as she watched her son waste away.  
  
~*~  
  
Misty sighed. It was a beautiful day. She sat on the side of the lake on her stepfather's property. There were birds flying overhead, and the sky was extremely blue. She should be free; free to do or go anywhere she pleased. But, she was trapped in a cage. Her stepfather held the key, and her stepmother, held her. The curse seemed to be getting worse, or at least the symptoms were. Nothing seemed to be going right, and Misty was tired at the end of everyday. It wasn't easy being a servant, especially when you're locked in a cage.  
Misty jumped up, and suddenly realized that it was the day of the ball. She ran back to the castle, trying to find Jess.  
  
"Jess! Jess! Where are you??!" Misty ran around the servants corridor smiling.  
  
"I'm here lady, what ever is wrong?" Jess didn't seem worried as she carried her bundle of dirty clothing to be washed.  
  
"Guess what Jess?" Misty leaned in to whisper.  
"It's the day of the ball!" Misty was excited, and her dark brown curls swayed in the wind.  
  
"Don't get so excited lady. I don't want you getting your hopes up." Jess stopped unfolding the dirty laundry, and looked at Misty.  
  
"B-but you said I could go." Misty looked at Jess with sadness.  
  
"I said maybe we could think of something. Now, stop acting like a four year old, and go finish your chores. Meet me tonight in your room, and I'll try. But don't get your hopes up."  
  
Misty sighed, and ran to go tend to all the fires in the rooms, help set the table for dinner, and tend to the family. She hated being a servant.  
  
~*~  
  
"Isn't it wonderful? Oh, I'm so excited Misty! I get to go to the ball!" Sophie twirled around her room, stopping every once in a while to look at her self in the mirror.  
  
"Yes, it's wonderful, now hold still." Misty grabbed the strings on Sophie's corset, and pulled them as hard as she could.  
  
"Ouch! Misty, don't pull to tight." Sophie grabbed Misty's hands.  
  
"Oh, but it's so fashionable. Think about how wonderful you look." Misty stated, sarcastically with a fake smile.  
  
"Very well, ooh, I love your ring Misty. Where ever did you get it? I've never seen it before." Sophie grabbed Misty's finger, and starred at it with admire in her eyes.  
  
"Someone gave it to me." Misty pulled her hand away.  
  
She looked at her ring. Zaine had given it to her, while she was at his castle. She loved it; it had two diamonds on the side, and a great big sapphire in the middle. She had never worn it before, because she loved it too much. But it was the only thing she had of Zaine, besides the book. She looked at Sophie, who was smiling at her. Misty had let her guard down.  
  
"I think... that it matches lovely with my dress. I think... I would like to wear it tonight, for the ball. Place it on my finger Misty." Sophie held out her fat fingers, and twirled them.  
  
Misty held back. The room started to spin, and any second now she would pass out. She took off the ring, and placed it on Sophie's fingers, praying that they were too fat.  
But they weren't, and it fit perfectly.  
  
Misty held back a stifle, as she helped Sophie dress her hair, and put on her dress. She still looked as ugly as ever, but Sophie smiled, knowing that she would be able to go to the ball Misty could never attend.  
  
~*~  
  
"Can you believer her Jess? She had the nerve to steal my ring! The only piece of jewelry I own. Not to mention the fact that Zaine gave it to me. The nerve!" Misty jumped on her bed, and let her long curls fall over her white pillow.  
  
"If I could get just one glance of him tonight, I would be the happiest girl in the world." One tear fell down Misty's face.  
"Am I a spoiled brat? Am I selfish?" Misty asked out loud, as Jess walked over to her and wrapped her in a gigantic hug.  
  
"No, no dear. Your simply young, and in love. You remind me so much of your mother." Jess looked at Misty and smiled, stroking her hair.  
  
"You look just like her."  
  
"How much longer will I have to suffer? I can't stand it here!" Misty practically yelled. She changed the subject. She couldn't talk about her mother for very long. She got up and stood by her tiny fireplace.  
  
"Not much longer. Go, stand behind the curtain, I'll help you go to the ball. You don't deserve to suffer like this." Jess pushed Misty behind the curtain.  
  
"But what are you going to do?" Misty wondered.  
  
"Nothing, just be quiet and don't say a word!" Jess stood back away from the curtain.  
  
Jess sung some kind of song, and Misty peeked out from behind the curtain. Sparks of all sorts of colors were flying around Jess, and then they stopped. A dress, and some jewelry sat on Misty's small, straw bed.  
  
"Oh, Jess!" Misty squeaked as she ran her fingers over the delicate silk of her dress.  
  
It was a bright purple that draped down to the floor. The bust line was covered in jewels, and the sleeves were a light, white silk, that dangled to the floor. The necklace was a simple silver chain that had a small heart dangling from it.  
  
Misty hugged Jess so hard that Jess had to pull her off.  
  
"I thought you weren't supposed to do big magic." Misty said, as she slowly pulled on her dress.  
  
"Just this once, I thought it would be okay. Turn around Misty." Jess spun Misty around, and months of dust, dirt, and grit faded away from Misty's skin.  
  
Her hair was soft, and black again, and her curls fell down her shoulders. Diamonds dotted her hair, tightly embedded in braids. Jewels dotted her face around her eyes as well, to hide her identity.  
  
Jess slowly wrapped the necklace around Misty's small neck.  
  
"Oh, Jess. I don't know if I can do this." Misty held her breath, as she looked in the mirror.  
  
"You look amazing. Now go, and I'll find you a horse to ride away on." Jess smiled.  
  
Misty returned her smile, and hugged Jess one last time.  
She thought to herself. "Here it goes....."  
  
~*~  
  
Misty stepped off her white steed that Jess was able to claim. She was trembling as she walked up the steps to enter the wide doors that would bring her to the ball. She had to stay away from Sophie, but nothing would keep her away from Zaine.  
  
She walked into a brilliant room, widely decorated with dancers, and brilliant gowns, twirling as if in the air. Misty smiled; this was going to be fun. Today she didn't have to be a servant; she could be anyone she wanted to be.  
  
Just then, someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around.  
  
"My lady, you just cut in line, I'm afraid you can't do that." A pale frail girl, probably only fourteen had just stopped Misty.  
  
"What line? What is there a line for?" Misty asked the little girl, still smiling.  
  
"Of course. Why else would there be a line? To dance with the prince!" The little girl glowered at the mention of the prince, and Misty's smile faded.  
  
"T-there's a line? To see the p-prince?" Misty just realized, that of course she wasn't the only girl who wanted to dance with the prince.  
  
"Of course there is! How else would we all get to dance with him?" The little girl smiled weakly.  
  
"Of course...." Misty walked away and sat on a chair. This was going to take forever. There were at least a thousand girls lined up to dance with Zaine.  
  
And then she caught a glimpse of him. And her smile returned.  
  
He was so handsome. He was dressed in his best, and he was smiling at a young maiden dancing with him. He even laughed as she stepped on his feet once or twice. Then he turned, and saw her. He was staring right at Misty, still smiling. She prayed that he didn't recognize her, as she stood up to get something to drink. She starred back at him. But now she could see clearly who the girl was, it was Sophie! And she was glaring at Misty.  
  
"Please, oh please! Let neither one of them recognize me!" Misty whispered to herself.  
  
Just then, Zaine ended his dance with Sophie, took a deep bow, and walking towards Misty. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~~*  
  
@uthors note: Yah, I know I didn't add a lot, but I've got to go, cuz school is gunna start in.... half an hour. So.. I'll leave you with this tiny cliffhanger, as I suffer in school!! U know, I've been flipping through my other chapters, trying to decided what's going to happen next, and you know, you have no idea what's coming..... : P 


	9. The thorns of a Rose

Chapter 8 

            Misty breathed deeply as she watched Zaine walk toward her. It was as if everything was happing in slow motion. She was barely breathing. Jewels, frilly dresses, and people swirled around her, whispering in her ear. She couldn't breathe, she wouldn't let herself. The earth stood still, and Misty drew breath. 

            Zaine walked over to the refreshment table, and grabbed himself a drink. Then he turned around to face the dance floor. He looked at Misty out of the corner of his eyes, and Misty smiled. 

            "I don't care much for dancing." Zaine said, turning towards Misty. 

            "But, your highness, how can you not care for dancing?" Misty spoke in a playful tone. He didn't recognize her, and she could be whoever she wanted to be. 

            "It intoxicates me, I get dizzy and nervous. And I forget the steps." Zaine said, now smiling as well. 

            "Maybe you should forget the steps, and concentrate on the dancer." Misty spoke through her eyes. She tossed her head to the side, and then looked on the dance floor. 

            "Sounds logical. Would you care to dance mademoiselle?" Zaine held out his hand. 

            "Lets see how nervous you get." Misty smiled as she took his hand. 

            They fit perfectly. He wrapped his hand around her waist, and held her hand with the other. It was as if their bodies were made for each other. Misty twirled her fingers through his as they floated around the dance floor. 

            "They fit." Misty spoke, as she sighed. 

            Her mother had always told her that when she found that one person, _if_, she found that one person, their hands would fit. Misty smiled. 

            "Excuse me?" Zaine said, glancing at his hands, to make sure he didn't do anything wrong. 

            "Nothing… You dance well, your highness." Misty said, once more being playful. 

            "I doubt it. I'm clumsy, and I've always been afraid that I'll trip in front of everyone, and fall." Zaine laughed. Misty loved his laugh, and that made her want him even more. 

            Misty leaned in, closely so that no one else would hear her. 

            "I'm dancing with you. You wont fall. Rest assured, that you would catch me if I fall?" Misty laughed through her eyes. She was on fire. 

            Zaine smiled, and then frowned. She sounded so familiar. 

            "I didn't catch your name."

            Oh no. Did he suspect her?

            "Julie. I'm from… Fyeoden." Misty thought quickly, putting her playful mask back on, after it had slipped off. 

            "Did you say Jewel?" Zaine suddenly looked distant. And hopeful. 

            "No, Julie. Is something wrong?" Misty still smiled, but inside she was screaming. Would she ever be able to be Misty around him again? Why couldn't she just wrap her arms around him? She wanted to whisper comforting words in his ear, but she couldn't. Not at least, with all these people around. 

            "Oh, it's just… oh never mind. You dance well. You fill the dance floor with life." Zaine smiled, but he wasn't the same. 

            Misty frowned. This wasn't working. She only had one last chance to see him again, and she was going to run with it. 

            "Thank you your highness, but the heat is killing me. I need fresh air." Misty put on her best seducing smile on, and prayed that he would follow as she ran towards the door that leaded to a garden. 

            Sure enough, just as Misty sat on a bench next to a rose bush, Zaine calmly walked outside. 

            Misty didn't look at him; she starred at the stars instead. 

            "The stars are beautiful. I wish I could fly away to them. I'd be a sparkling diamond." Misty smiled, being playful again, as Zaine sat next to her. 

            "They are beautiful. Flying away wouldn't suite me though. I'd want to soar." Zaine looked up at the sky as well. 

            Misty turned to him, and for one moment, showed him the real Misty. But he wasn't looking. 

            Misty sighed. 

            "Something wrong?" Zaine looked back down at her. 

            "No, I just feel trapped." Misty looked down at the floor. 

            "You, trapped? In what way." Zaine put his hand on hers. 

            "It doesn't matter." Misty put her playful-Julie smile on once again.

            "I take life as it come. Every day's a new day. I do what feels right." Misty stroked Zaine's cheek. 

            "That doesn't sound trapped to me." Zaine smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. 

            It wasn't a passionate kiss, liked Misty had hoped for, but she still saw fireworks. She didn't want to stop. But she was the first to pull away, knowing soon she would have to leave, or everything would spill out of her. 

            "You should get back to your other guests. They'll wonder where their prince has gone." Misty whispered, her eyes still closed. 

            Zaine stood up, and put his princely posture back on. They were both wearing masks, and were suffocating. 

            "Yes of course." Zaine picked a rose from bush behind him, not noticing the rose had pricked him, and blood was dripping ever so slightly from his finger. 

            He stuck it in Julie's hair and she smiled. 

            "I won't forget you." Misty said as her fingers brushed Zaine's hand as he bent down from putting the rose in her hair. 

            "You're bleeding!" Misty said as she felt the blood drip down his finger. 

            She kissed his hand, wiping the blood away. 

            No one even noticed Sophie standing by the door, glaring at the mysterious girl with the diamonds placed around her eyes. Prince Zaine was hers, she was in love. She smiled, and knew her revenge would come soon…….. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey, I thought this song sounded like Misty and Zaine's situation, so I'm gonna post it…. P.S I'm not _that_ big of a Brittney Spears fan, I just really like this song…..

Notice me   
take my hand   
why are we   
Strangers when   
our love is strong   
why carry on without me?   
  
Everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby   
And everytime I see you in my dreams   
I see your face, it's haunting me   
I guess I need you baby   
  
I make believe   
That you are here   
It's the only way   
I see clear   
What have I done   
You seem to move on easy   
  
Everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby   
Everytime I see you in my dreams   
I see your face, it's haunting me   
I guess I need you baby   
  
I may have made it rain   
Please forgive me   
My weakness caused you pain   
And this song is my sorry   
  
At night I pray   
That soon your face   
Will fade away   
  
Everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby   
And everytime I see you in my dreams   
I see your face, it's haunting me   
I guess I need you baby

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

@uthors note: I hope that none of u r offended or anything about the song, I just thought that it fit really well with the story.. so don't get mad at me because it's a _Brittney Spears _song or anything…. I don't want controversy… I just like the song….

Anywho I didn't get to update cuz it's been a **LONG** week… I know your thinking excuses, excuses… and I know, I'll try to update more! I can't wait until summer

Wow, this chapter is really spicy… I wanted to raise the heat level!! Did I do a good job?? Well did I? Hello! I'm not psychic…. That's what the review bar is for!! Don't be shy… it's only one click away!!  Oh, and thanks to my many reviewers! *baby voice* I love you!!  

~:Firepixie0071:~ 


	10. Untill the Day I die

Chapter 9  
  
Misty stopped along the side of the road. She was walking home and it was well after midnight. She didn't want to go back. She didn't want to be locked in a cage anymore. But she couldn't leave Jess. She decided to be late instead of running away. Her father couldn't control her forever. So she ran off the side of the road, laughing as she headed towards a lake.  
  
She twirled and danced; laughing and giggling as she watched her reflection sparkle off the lake.  
  
She had had the best night of her life. She forgot that she had to go home, and tried to make the magic last forever.  
  
She laughed as she fell to the ground, tripping while twirling. She landed it a tangle of vines near a weeping willow.  
  
Suddenly a yellow flower started to bloom, stuck on one of the vines and Misty watched in amazement.  
  
It's petals reached out, and bloomed with color. A bright yellow, which reflected off the moon.  
  
Misty brushed her fingers over it, sighing at how beautiful it was. But something was wrong.  
  
Something didn't seem right. Misty turned around, her hair flying out behind her.  
  
But no one was there.  
  
She sighed, and glanced back at the flower.  
  
She smiled as she got up, and headed back towards the road, once again twirling, and dancing, wrapped up in the magic that she had found tonight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zaine sighed trying to not show the pain he was going through. He had been dancing with a young maiden for hours now. She kept stepping on his foot. Dancing wasn't easy.  
  
The ball was becoming a bore. He had only been dazzled once, and that was by Julie. But she had disappeared, and left Zaine to face this ball by himself.  
  
Julie was an interesting character. She reminded him so much of Misty that it hurt. She was certainly beautiful, and she was full of life, just like Misty.  
  
But there was something different about Julie. She seemed freer, but she confused Zaine even more when she said she felt trapped. He confused her even more after they had kissed, and she pushed him away. Life was becoming confusing.  
  
Zaine snapped back when he realized the dance was over, and the young maiden was smiling falsely up at him. Her eyes begged him for another dance. It was all Zaine could do to keep from wincing, realizing how much pain that would be. He bowed and tried to smile at the young maiden.  
  
"Please forgive me, I think I have to...er.... Freshen up." Zaine smiled at the young maiden, who curtsied, looking slightly disappointed, and walked away.  
  
Zaine turned the opposite way. He needed to get out of here, quickly.  
  
He walked outside, slowly limping.  
  
He sat down on a bench and sighed. Now he was completely bored.  
  
"Cousin, your highness, how's it going?" Zaine jumped at the sound of Antoinette's voice.  
  
"Fine, just fine. I'm only bored." Zaine replied.  
  
"How can you be bored at a ball?" Antoinette laughed, and walked closer towards Zaine.  
  
"All the girls here, with the exception of you, are, well, rather thick headed." Zaine laughed inside his head. Antoinette was just like the rest of them.  
  
"Well, you stay here and sulk then. I'm going to dance." Antoinette giggled, and walked out of the garden, leaving Zaine there to ponder his thoughts.  
  
Antoinette was just about to enter the hallway, when a young maiden stopped her.  
  
"Miss, you're the prince's cousin right?" The maiden asked, obviously curious.  
  
Antoinette smiled. She loved it when people flattered her because she was related to the prince.  
  
"Why, yes I am. How can I help you?" Antoinette smiled stupidly.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful! You see, I'm the Princess of Athrogon, and my father wishes to see the prince, and of course I'm sure he's love to see his cousin." The girl smiled.  
  
"It's just, tonight he couldn't come to the ball, and he was quite disappointed. So I told him that he shouldn't fret, for I will ask them to dine at our house. And so, here I am! Would you and his highness care to join my family and I for dinner? We would be very grateful!" The young maiden pleaded with her eyes, and Antoinette was pleased.  
  
"Why, I don't see why we couldn't. When exactly?" Antoinette said.  
  
"Tomorrow, in the kingdom of Athrogon. It's not very far away from here." The young maiden said, acting very pleased with herself.  
  
"That's wonderful! I will see what I can do." Antoinette curtsied to the girl, and turned to leave, smiling. And then she turned back around.  
  
"Oh, miss! I didn't catch your name!" Antoinette called after the girl.  
  
"Sophie! Princess Sophie of Athrogon." The girl called back.  
  
"Wonderful. Sophie." Antoinette walked back onto the dance floor, making a mental note to remember the name Princess Sophie of Athrogon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
@uthors note:  
  
I can't write anymore write now. Maybe I'll update later. I don't feel like writing this story right now.... Hmmm... I was soooo happy cuz my mom let me have a day off school today, cuz I could spend the whole day writing. And then I sit on the computer, write a tiny 3 pages (that weren't even that good) and don't feel like writing anymore. God...my life is complicated. Reviews might help me perk up! *hint hint* Oh, and I found a really cool technique for writing! If you're stuck, find a song or songs that fit with the mood your working on in your story at that moment! It works really well, I don't know how or why, but it does. (for me at least) Hope that helps whoever's stuck out there. ....... Maybe I'll update tonight....I don't know.... I'm like...so out of it right now..... o well...... ttyl  
  
~:Firepixie0071:~ 


	11. Washing me Clean

Chapter 10  
  
Zaine was beyond anger. How could his cousin do this to him? She was so, so full of herself. Why on earth would he want to go to a dinner to some family in another kingdom? He would once again have to put on his 'princely robes' and not be himself. He was never free at these little get- togethers. But, who was he to complain? All he was saying is, she should have at least asked him first.  
  
He sighed as he stepped inside the carriage, following Antoinette's frilly dress. It was quite silly actually. Bright frilly lace, with pink bows. He could tell that she was trying to impress whoever they were going to meet.  
  
"Why are you always sighing?" Antoinette smiled stupidly up at him. Her eyes were as blank as a centaur. Staring up at him, round as they were big.  
  
"Because, I have nothing to look forward to. Unlike yourself, who makes even the most silliest occasions look like fun." Zaine's voice was filled with sarcasm, and he rolled his eyes as Antoinette still smiled at him.  
  
"Why thank you your highness, I do try!" Antoinette looked disgustedly pleased with herself as the carriage whip cracked, and the horses galloped their way out of the castle's gate.  
  
Misty laughed at herself. She had been in the most magical mood ever since the ball. She was dancing in the hallways again, only this time she was twirling and singing, and she also happened to be carrying a large basket of wet laundry.  
  
She had tripped on a lose stone on the floor, and had fallen, singing all the way down. She laughed as all the laundry fell on her, realizing she'd have to wash all of them again. But she didn't care. It was fun to make up stories, and sing while she washed.  
  
She picked up the laundry, humming while she folded them carefully, as she laid them back in her basket.  
  
"You seem very happy today." Misty jumped at the sound of Sophie's voice; it was as if she had come out of nowhere.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, and turned around, her face now holding a frown compared to the brilliant smile she had had on before.  
  
"Well, I make a point to try and not be depressed all the time." Misty brushed beside Sophie, walking towards the lake, to re-wash all of the clothes. She sighed when she realized that Sophie was following her.  
  
"Do you have to follow me? I'm doing chores." Misty was annoyed. She didn't like being bothered by people she didn't like. Especially by people she didn't like.  
  
"I only follow you because I've got nothing better to do." Sophie smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. She loved making Misty annoyed.  
  
"You make that quite obvious." Misty said, as she arrived at the little stream she had on her property.  
  
"Tell me a story." Sophie said, her smile now twice as big as it was before. She sat down on a rock, making sure that Misty knew she wasn't leaving.  
  
Misty slammed the laundry basket down on the ground, and grabbed the first piece of clothing on top. The worst thing she could have done, the only thing she could have done that day, to get Misty angry was issue an order. She hadn't had an order since the ball.  
  
"Once upon a time," Misty started through gritted teeth, "There was a beautiful princess who was torn away from her kingdom by her evil stepfather."  
  
"Oooh, I love these kind of stories." Sophie clapped her hands together, stupidly, grinning with her big teeth showing.  
  
"She became a pheasant, and worked hard to pay for her food, clothes, and everything she needed."  
  
"Ooh...how horrible." Sophie said, now frowning.  
  
"Yes, she had to work very hard. Anyway, one day, on her way to work, she ran into a very big carriage while walking, and fell. The people inside of the carriage got out, and reached down to help her."  
  
"Who was it?? Who got out of the carriage? Misty, who?" Sophie said, eagerly.  
  
"If you would stop interrupting and being so stupid maybe I could continue!" Misty rose her eyebrow at Sophie, and Sophie stopped talking, biting her lip so she wouldn't talk.  
  
"The king and queen of a beautiful kingdom, where people are always nice, and everything is wonderful, stepped out of the carriage. The king helped the girl up, and insisted that he help her in some way. The girl stepped back, afraid of the king, but was glad that he wanted to help her. The king as well as the queen insisted that she stay at their enchanted castle. She agreed, very grateful." Misty heard Sophie snort, but she continued on.  
  
"She stayed, and became beautiful in the enchanted castle. She felt free. She didn't have to work hard at all. And, then the most wonderful thing happened." Misty wrung out the piece of clothing she was washing, and didn't say anything.  
  
"And...? What else?" Sophie said, leaning forward on her rock. She was so big, and the rock was so small, Misty could tell she was going fall any second now.  
  
"She met the charming prince. And, t-they fell in love." Misty looked up from her washing. Her fingers were all prickly, and she stared down at them. She was distracted now.  
  
"Is that all? That always happens." Sophie rolled her eyes.  
  
Misty turned around to look at Sophie.  
  
"Yes...but not like this. This was a magical love. Everyday, the two lovers were together, counting the stars, flying across fields covered in daisies, laughing, climbing trees." Misty's face was now completely distant. And then she frowned.  
  
"Wow." Sophie looked bored.  
  
"And then... an evil sorceress got jealous of the girl. And she cast a curse on her." Misty looked straight into Sophie's eyes.  
  
"What kind of curse?" Sophie asked, now interested.  
  
"The girl knew she had to leave, so she did. She went back to her old life, and once again she was trapped in a cage." Misty said, turning back to her laundry, ignoring Sophie's question.  
  
"That's it? What happened to the prince, and the girl? Did she break out of the curse?" Sophie slid off her rock, and hit the ground hard. She quickly got back up, rubbing her behind.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Misty shrugged, not looking at Sophie.  
  
"You tell weird stories Misty." Sophie said, raising her eyebrows and shaking her head.  
  
"Thank you, now I'd appreciate if you would leave me alone, I've got to finish washing these." Misty turned back to her clothes, and dipped her hands into the cold water and began scrubbing.  
  
"You know Misty, you don't always have to be so uptight." Sophie said, taking a step closer towards Misty.  
  
Misty could tell by her voice that she knew something Misty didn't. So she turned around and looked at Misty confused.  
  
Sophie giggled.  
  
"You may want to clean your clothes as well, and do something with your greasy hair." Sophie said, still smiling.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Misty asked, rubbing her hands over her hair that she had tucked under a handkerchief. She hadn't had time to wash in days.  
  
"Prince charming's coming." And with that last sentence, Sophie giggled, and walked away from Misty, returning to the castle.  
  
The prince is coming? Misty's heart suddenly beat faster, as she stared at the back of Sophie.  
  
The prince is coming.  
  
uthors note: Sorry, I hope this chapter's okay. I suddenly feel like a really bad writer. I don't know why. I went back and read my other chapters, and I feel like this story isn't very good. Compared to some I've read, mine kinda stinks. Incase you haven't noticed, I don't feel very confident about this story anymore. I could use some encouragement. (sorry if I sound like I'm asking you to pity me. I'm not; I just don't like my story anymore.) I'll try to update soon. :Firepixie0071: 


	12. Don't Give into the Pain

Chapter 11

            Misty looked at herself in her tiny, cracked, foggy mirror. Her hair was slimy and greasy, her dark curls were all twisted and tied together in big knots. 

            She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her face was pale, which made the dark spots of soot on her face stand out. Her hands were calloused, and red at her fingertips. 

            WHY DO I CARE? Misty screamed inside her head as she pulled her hair and slammed herself down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling. 

            "I'm over him," Misty thought to herself "so, why do I care? There's no point. It wasn't meant to be. So stop obsessing on how you look, act, and talk." 

            "**I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY!" **Misty screamed. 

            This has to stop. Misty couldn't stand it anymore. She was going to go mad thinking, obsessing, wondering were he was. There was no end, and she couldn't help it. 

            "Yer righ', if you keep yelling like 'zat, 'zen you will go crazy." Holly (another maid in the house) said while rolling her eyes. 

            "You don't understand! I swear, one day I'm going to rip my own hair out! Why does life have to be so complicated?" Misty said as she got up from bed, and stood in front of her mirror, trying to fix her hair. 

            "You're in love, aren' you Mizzy?" Laurie said, curiosity sparkling in her bright green eyes.

            "NO! Why? Does it look like it?" Misty said, turning around to look at Holly. 

            Holly giggled. 

            "Yez, it doez. Don't worry Mizzy, I'm zure 'zat everyzing will work out." Holly said, still giggling. 

            "It's not funny!" Misty said, now embarrassed. 

            "Do not worry, I know it'z not funny. You're tiny zecret iz safe wiz me." Holly said, crossing her arms, still giggling. 

            "God, zince you zink that becauze you 'ave your funny little aczent, you are everzying." Misty said, sarcastically mocking Holly. 

            Holly's eyes grew wide, and she smiled as she pulled the towel she was holding out and smacked Misty with it. 

            "Ouch!" Misty said, blocking her face with her hands.

            "Well you dezerved it!" Holly said, turning around to leave the room, her blond hair flying past her. 

            Misty turned back to her mirror, and sighed as she frowned at the reflection. 

            "Oh, and ze prinze iz 'ere. Miz zophia wizes to zee you in 'ze kitchen." Holly said, as she quickly left and went back to her chores. 

            Misty groaned, and slammed her head on her drawer right next to her mirror.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

             "Sophie, I can't!" Misty said, pleading. 

            "Why not? The prince is here, they're going to eat dinner, and you're going to serve them. I see no part in there that you are not capable of." Sophie said, while trying to smile. 

            Misty was angry. Not only was the prince IN HER HOUSE; but thick-headed Sophie was going to make her serve them. Life is not fair. 

            "Come on Sophie! Why me? Why can't Holly, or Samantha, or someone else serve them?" Misty was willing to do anything so that Zaine would not see her. 

            "Because, I want them to see you for who you really are; A slimy git, who is beneath everyone." Sophie said, as she walked past Misty, her eyes filled with anger, and satisfaction. 

            Misty stood back in the kitchen. The curse was making her head pound louder than her heart. 

            Could Sophie know that she went to the ball? Could everything Misty had worked so hard for be ruined? 

            "This is _not_ happening."  Misty whispered to herself as she grabbed a tray full of quail eggs, and carried them in front of her face. 

            She walked towards the dining room; tugging at her clothes and her hair. 

            She heard voices, and paused before she entered the room. 

            "Yes, I suspect that they will one day." Her stepfather talked in his rather fake happy voice. 

            "I hope so." Sophie said, very happy. 

            "Where is the food Sophie? I'm sure the prince is getting hungry. I thought you were going to take care of that?" Her stepmother talked in her very low, quiet voice. 

            "I-I— 

            Just then Misty entered the room, keeping her head down, so hopefully no one would see her. 

            "Here it is mother." Sophie said triumphantly. 

            Misty sat the tray down, trying to hurry so she could leave, and as she got up to walk away, Sophie called to her. 

            "Next we would like the drinks, you will get them Misty p--." Zaine, who almost hadn't spoken the whole entire meal, cut off Sophie. 

            "Misty, did you say Misty?" Zaine said, now looking up from his plate, interested. 

            Everyone looked at Misty, rather surprised. Her stepfather had his mouth slightly open, and her stepmother glared at her. Sophie just sat there, rather confused. 

            "Think, think. What should I do?" Misty thought to herself. 

            "Holly, your 'ighnes, my name iz 'olly." Misty said mocking Holly's accent as best as she could. 

            "Yes, this is our maid, your highness, H-holly. She is of no importance." Sophie played along, wondering what was going on. She was probably furious that the attention was not directed on her, but Misty silently thanked her under her breath for saving her. 

            Zaine turned back to his plate, the gleam in his eyes now gone, and his face hardened again.

            Misty turned to enter the kitchen. When she found the drinks she wanted so badly to spit in her stepfathers. But she held back. 

            She carefully placed each one on her tray, and then noticed something. 

One of the drinks was slightly redder than the rest. It looked almost like blood, not at all like wine. And while the rest sparkled in their magical goblets (probably made by elves themselves) this one simply looked dull. You wouldn't notice it unless you looked very closely.  Misty tossed the thought into the back of her head; she had other things to worry about. She took one deep breath, and walked back towards the dinning room. 

            "Here are your drinks miss." Misty said hastily; knowing she had disrupted their conversation. 

            "Thank you Mi-Holly." Sophie said, frowning. 

            Misty started to pass out the drinks. Sophie grabbed her hand, though, when Misty reached Zaine. 

            "That's okay Holly, you're finished here. You may leave now." Sophie said, throwing Misty one of her fake smiles, and bearing her rabbit- teeth. 

            Misty bowed, and turned to leave. Before she left though, she dared to turn, and glance at Zaine. Sophie was smiling at him; she looked at him as if she was on the verge of going mad. 

            Misty's stepmother was smiling as well, rubbing her swelling stomach. (Their baby still had not been born yet.) 

            Something was wrong. 

            Misty walked out of the dinning room, but held back near the gigantic double doors that were opened. She hid, and tried to listen to the conversation. 

            "Here, Prince Zaine, my mother made a special drink for you. It's a different wine, that I'm sure will _change your tastes_." Sophie said, smiling still. 

            Misty gasped when she saw Sophie hand him the goblet with the deep red liquid in it. Was she trying to poison him? Why? 

            Zaine took the goblet, his face expressionless, and swirled its contents. Then he took one long sip, and then sat the goblet down. 

            He smiled at Sophie and said, "That is rather good." 

            Sophie looked wild with happiness. 

            Misty got up from her hiding place, dazed and confused. Something was really wrong, but she couldn't figure it out. 

            Misty bit her lip, and walked towards her room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                     It was later that night Misty had worked up her courage to see Zaine. This was her escape, she could leave!

                     She figured it all out, she would tell Zaine how her father was keeping her here against her will, and she would try to break the curse. Zaine would hopefully understand. Misty had waited for what felt like hours to gather up the courage to talk to Zaine. 

                     She turned to her window, and pushed back her moth-eatened, dirty curtains to look at the sky. Her heart was pounding at the thought at what she was about to do. She always found courage in the night sky. She watched the stars twinkle, and wink at the moon. She saw Zaine sitting by the lake. She took another deep breath, and walked towards her mirror. 

                     She had managed to get most of the soot off of her face with her washing water, and she had stolen a tiny piece of used soap from Sophie earlier. She had brushed her hair, and made Jess do a simple braid. She had kept most of her hair down, and let her dark curls fall down her shoulders. There was nothing she could do about her wardrobe, she had washed as best as she could; but as hard as she scrubbed, she could not get the dirt of almost a year out. 

                     She sighed as she walked out of her room, almost running, trying to get to the garden before Zaine left. 

                     She wasn't looking were she was going, until she bumped into Jess, and she yelped. 

                     "Misty I was looking for you! _You must not go after Zaine._" Jess said, a worried look in her eyes.

                     "What are you talking about? Jess, I have to go, please." Misty said, she wasn't listening, but Jess had Misty gripped her tightly. _She needed to get to Zaine. _

                     "You can not go to him. Believe me." Jess said, she gripped tighter. 

                     "I HAVE TO GO JESS! Just let me go." Misty said, breaking away from Jess. She ran out of the house, she needed to run, she needed to be able to lift her wings and fly, 

                     She ran towards the lake, determined to break her curse, as she searched for Zaine, and she found him leaning on a tree, starring at the stars, his face still expressionless. 

                     "Hey stranger." Misty said, very softly as she approached Zaine, he didn't move, and his face didn't change. 

                      

                     "It's me Misty." Misty sat down next to him. She leaned against the tree. 

                     Something was terribly wrong. She expected at least some reaction to this, but he didn't move. 

                     Then, for barely a second, Zaine turned towards her with a look of mixed emotions. He looked, happy, and hopeful, and then that look turned to a dark, terrifying look. A look that screamed 'help me'. 

                     "I need your help Zaine." Misty said, her voice as well as her anger rising. 

                     He looked away again, his face now back to its original state. Empty. 

                     "ZAINE! ANSWER ME!" Misty screamed, now crying. 

                     Something was very wrong. 

                     "I need your help. I need you. I can't stay here, I can't keep drowning." Misty said, she was now silently crying. .

                     He still didn't say anything; he didn't even look at her. He stared into the lake, at the reflection of the moon. 

                     "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Misty said, now hysterical. 

                     "I can, and I will. You're not drowning, I am. I'm falling forever." Zaine said, his voice barely above a whisper. He was terrifying. His face was all screwed up, and he was as pale as the moon he couldn't take his eyes off of. 

                     "I …can't stay here…I need….you. I'm going to die. I can't stay locked up in a cage much longer. I'm going under! You're the only one who can save me!" Misty screamed; she was shaking Zaine. 

                      Then, suddenly Zaine shook his head and closed his eyes. After a minute silence except for Misty's whispering tears, he got off the ground, and towered above Misty. 

                     "I don't know you. You mean nothing to me. Leave me alone mad woman." Zaine quietly spoke, but his voice was filled with rage.  But, he didn't seem himself; it was as if another controlled him. 

                     Misty didn't say anything; she simply leaned back against the tree. She cried, closing her eyes, her tears falling everywhere. 

                     Zaine walked away, his hands in his pockets. 

                     Misty crawled behind a bush, to watch her love walk away. 

                     Everything seemed so childish, so silly, so stupid, until she saw him walk away. Her world fell when she saw him walk to the edge of the lake. Darkness surrounded, engulfed, and swallowed him, leaving a shadow for her to follow. 

                     She wondered what was wrong with him, while she sat there crying. 

                     And then she saw him, silently kissing Sophie by the lake. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors note: I know this chapter may be a little confusing at the end, but my poetry side decided to come out and show itself. Sorry if it is too confusing, if you have any questions simply ask in your review, and I will answer. 

This chapter was for those who discouraged me, and didn't believe I could write. For all who didn't believe in me….this chapter is for you…..

Here are some poems that I thought really related to my story right now….. enjoy! 

**Catch me, as I fall**

**Say you're here, and it's all over now**

**Speaking to the atmosphere **

**No one's here and I fall into myself**

**This truth drives me into madness**

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away 

**Don't turn away**

**Don't give into the pain**

**Don't try to hide**

**Though they're screaming your name**

**Don't close your eyes**

**God knows what lies behind them**

**Don't turn out the light**

**Never sleep; never die**

**I'm frightened by what I see**

**But somehow I know**

**That there's much more to come**

**Immobilized by my fear**

**And soon to be blinded by tears**

**I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

**Don't turn away**

**Don't give into the pain**

**Don't try to hide**

**Though they're screaming your name**

**Don't close your eyes**

**God knows what lies behind them**

**Don't turn out the light**

**Never sleep; never die**

**Fallen angels lay at my feet**

**Whispered voices at my ear**

**Death before my eyes**

**Lying next to me I fear**

**She beckons me shall I give in?**

**Upon my end shall I begin?**

Forsaken all I've fallen for 

**I rise to meet the end**—_Evanescence_

~*~

**like a ghost, don't need a key   
your best friend I've come to be   
please don't think of getting up for me   
you don't even need to speak   
  
when I've been here just for one day   
you'll already miss me when I go away   
so close the blinds and shut the door   
you won't need other friends anymore   
oh don't leave home, oh don't leave home   
  
and if you're cold, I'll keep you warm   
if you're low, just hold on   
cuz I will be your safety   
oh don't leave home   
  
and I arrived when you were weak   
I'll make you weaker, like a child   
now all your love you give to me   
when your heart is all I need   
oh don't leave home, oh don't leave home   
  
and if you're cold, I'll keep you warm   
if you're low, just hold on   
cuz I will be your safety   
oh don't leave home   
  
oh how quiet, quiet the world can be   
when it's just you and little me   
everything is clear, everything is new   
so you won't be leaving will you?  
  
and if you're cold, I'll keep you warm   
if you're low, just hold on   
cuz I will be your safety   
oh don't leave home**–_dido _

~*~

  
****

**She saw him**

**Her love**

**Bestowed the curse **

**Upon which her heart bleeds**

She'd die for him 

**Scream for him**

**Bleed for him**

**Deceive for him**

**And what does he return?**

**Silently he walks on**

**Like a creature in the night**

**Willingly facing danger**

**While she cries**

**Hiding in his shadow**

**She follows **

**Breathing on his neck**

**She's mourning**

**Dying, flying**

**He doesn't see**

**He doesn't believe**

**That the end is near**

**But in no way clear **

**She trips and falls**

**But he doesn't turn around**

**She calls for him**

**She bleeds for him**

**She thought her love found**

**But he lingers on**

**And she falls out of his shadow**

**Dying instead in his light **–_me!! _

THANKS TO ALL FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT…. I REALLY REALLY REALLY appreciate it!! 

Thanks SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO much to: 

Turwen, babydragOnfly, LAUR1532, Flying Squirrell15, babyjay, AngellicHuntress, Nubia, Nightwish-sama, keren, Jessica, CI, Kelsey, and trisket-n-gunther, The all mighty and powerful*M, bob-the-bear, polgarathesorceress2, yummy_in_my_tummy, Baka Jin, and snuffles91. 

Sry if I forgot any1 or didn't spell your name right (I hate spelling!!) 

Thank you sooo much for your reviews, they mean soooo much to me!

Well….I guess that's it. I've been working **all day** on this chapter trying to make it good. So I hope you all like it. God, it's late. I'm going to go to bed now. *yawns* nighty-night….

~:Firepixie0071:~


	13. Back off I'll take you on

Chapter 12

            Later that night Misty silently got up and walked back to her castle. 

            She was sure that she looked dreadful. Her hair was so wet from her tears that her dark, black curls were now damp, and they stuck to the top of her forehead. Her face was pale, yet expressionless. 

            It was as if Misty was lost inside herself. She didn't believe what she saw, and somehow she wouldn't let herself. She simply lingered back to the castle, her footsteps small and quiet. 

            When she reached the darkness of the castle she didn't do anything, or say anything. She passed Jess on her way to her room, but didn't speak. She didn't even look at Jess. She simply kept her eyes forward, determined to find a way out of the darkness. 

            The castle was so quiet that she thought she heard whispers all around her. She shook her head and realized once again that tears were falling down her face. 

            She reached her room, and lit a candle, burning her hand as she lit a match. She didn't care; she was so numb. 

            She fell and hit her damp, cold floor. She screamed as she sat on her knees, clutching her hair. 

            All she could do that night was cry, and imagine a world better than this. She eventually fell asleep. 

            Misty awoke the next morning, her face damp, and her mouth dry. She cursed at the sun, piercing a light that burned her eyes. 

            She sat up, not wanting to ever awake to another morning again. 

            She dressed herself, and splashed water on her face. 

            She imagined herself diving into a pool of sparkling water while washing her face. 

            She had to reach the top of the water before she ran out of breath, but she couldn't. She swam as fast as her arms would allow her, but she couldn't go anywhere, she couldn't breath. 

            Just then Misty felt warm hands circling around her own arms and pulling her up. 

            Misty drew a deep breath and opened her eyes. She was standing in her room, and her face and hair were soaked. She must have held her head under the bowl full of water she used to wash her face every day. 

            Jess was standing behind her; with a beyond worried look on her face. She was crying as well. 

            "You **can not **do this miss. You can't live this way! I told you not to go after him, but you wouldn't listen. You shut me out. You can't do this, you just, cant." Jess said, her voice on the edge of cracking. 

            Misty paused, not saying anything. She really did love Jess like a mother; she cared so much. Misty just wasn't ready, for anything. 

            "I don't want to talk." Misty said, not showing any emotion as she walked out of her room, ignoring Jess's calls. 

            She silently walked outside, cradling her arms, shocked by how cold it had become. 

            It started to rain, and she let the raindrops fall on her, pretending they were diamonds falling from the white, cloudy sky. She ran towards the stream on her property. 

            She sat down on a rock that was placed above the stream right next to a tiny waterfall.

            She stuck her toes into the water and twirled the around, despite the bitter coldness. 

            Something caught her eye and Misty turned her head. She walked towards a bush, covered in flowers that were just like the one's she saw right after the ball. Only these were crumpled, and brown. They had lost their color and magic she had saw the other day. They silently swayed in the whispering wind. She picked one from the bush, and twirled it around her fingers as she sat down on the rock and clutched her knees. Then she threw the flower into the stream, and watched it flow down, quietly until it sunk, deep underneath the water. 

            Then she laid down on the cold, hard rock, and blacked out. 

            "I told you not to, but you did. You never listen, and now it could be the death of you." Misty heard Jess mumbling. 

            Misty was shaking, and she had a blanket wrapped around her, and she was deathly cold. It was raining, no sleeting, which meant she was outside. 

            "Jess, what's going on?" Misty said, her voice barely above a whisper. She felt like she had no energy left inside her body. Jess was practically carrying her. 

            "You went out, and it's starting to get cold. We should be expecting our first snow anytime now. You must have fainted or something, because I came to look for you, and you were lying there. You scared me so much Misty. Please, promise me, you wont ever, ever do that again." Jess was shaking as well, and her voice was pleading. 

            "I promise Jess." It was all Misty could do to speak. She had never felt this way before; it was if she was living a dream. Her body was limp, but she was still moving. 

            Once inside the castle Misty heard voices. She recognized them as her stepfather, Sophie, and Zaine. 

            "Yes, we have set a date and everything, it's truly wonderful. I'm so excited. It's like a fairytale!" Sophie's giddy voice spoke the clearest. 

            "That's wonderful Sophie, I'm so glad that you're happy. Zaine, you really think you're good enough for my girl?" Misty's stepfather spoke, in his extremely false voice. 

            Misty was walking farther and farther away from the voices, but she couldn't do anything to help herself. 

            "Yes, I love your daughter--" Zaine spoke; his voice had no tone at all, and he sounded like he was dead, which terrified Misty. 

            Suddenly Misty had all the energy in the world, as she ripped the blanket off of herself, letting her wet curls fall down her shoulder. And as much as Jess pleaded and protested, Misty fought her curse and walked towards the room in which the voices were. She saw, to her complete horror Zaine standing next to Sophie, with her arms wrapped around his stomach. 

            "She is the one I want to marry." Zaine finished, as he looked toward Sophie smiling (but this was _not _his usual smile, Misty had seen his usual smile) his voice scared Misty more than anything in the world. 

            That was it. Misty wasn't going to take it anymore. She screamed, and lunged toward Sophie, landing on top of her. She hit her face, and grabbed her hair. 

            "**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU WITCH?!**" Misty screamed, trying desperately to hurt Sophie. 

            "I didn't… do… anything… get off of me! You're… hurting me!"  Sophie screamed. 

            Misty's stepfather tried to pull Misty off, but jumped back, after Misty bit him. Zaine just sat in his chair, his eyes glazed over, and his face blank. 

            **"YOU DID SOMETHING. HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! WHO WOULD?"** Misty let all of her anger out. 

            "GET…OFF…ME YOU…--" Sophie started, but spat out blood and started coughing instead. 

            "**I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HAIR OUT!"** Misty was unstoppable, it was as if she wasn't herself. 

            "That's quite enough."  A dark voice spoke that Misty would never not recognize. 

            Then, quite suddenly, Misty felt a sudden pain surge through her body, which made her scream and jump off of Sophie, who now had a cut across her cheek from Misty's finger nails. 

            "You stupid, ugly, git! What were you thinking? I will marry Zaine if I have to kill you to get to him!" Sophie said, her eyes full of anger and frustration. 

            Misty spit on Sophie, causing Sophie to jump back and raise her hand as if she was going to smack Misty.

            "Misty, go down to the basement, someone will be waiting for you." Misty's stepmother said, quietly and calmly as she rubbed her stomach. 

            Misty fought as long as she could, which was a few minutes. 

            "Zaine, don't listen to them! They've done something to you!" Misty screamed, trying to step towards Zaine. 

            But then the pain returned, and she screamed, it was as if a thousand knives were stabbing her all over her body. 

            She turned to leave the room, and once she was out, she rested her head on the door. 

            "Now, about your wedding darling. I must really congratulate you, it is so wonderful. When was the date again?" Her stepmother spoke as if nothing happened. 

            Misty felt as if she were going to scream again. She ran down the long stairs that leaded downwards. 

            There was a guard there and he grabbed Misty's arm, thrusting her down the rest of the stairs, yelling at her to walk faster. 

            Misty wasn't listening though. She was too busy taking in everything that had just happened. Every time she thought it was going to be okay, something happened. And every time she tried to simply breathe, she got hurt. 

            "In here." The guard grunted, tightly throwing Misty into the same dungeon she had been trapped in when she was brought here. 

            The guard left, and when Misty was completely alone, she looked around nervously. Silence had never helped Misty; it only made her realize that she was completely alone. 

            Misty looked out her tiny barred window. The sky was a dark gray, and the trees and grass no longer sparkled. It was cold, and sleet pierced Misty's skin. 

            She slid down the wall, and landed hard on the dirty floor. She put her face in her hands and muffled a silent scream. She started to cry again. 

            Once again, she was trapped inside her cage. 

            "Wake up! By the love of God, wake up!" A voice spoke in the quietness of the dark. 

            Misty opened her eyes, and saw the gleam of her stepmother. 

            The fire from the torches reflected from her eyes, and it was as if she glowed with anger. 

            "What do you think you were doing out there? Do you think you actually have a right to act like that?" Her stepmother said, pushing Misty hard against the stonewall.

            "I have any right to stop what ever you're doing to Zaine. It's you who doesn't have any right." Misty said quietly, looking everywhere but her stepmother's eyes. 

            Just then her stepmother slapped her across the face, and oddly Misty began to bleed. 

            "Let's get one thing straight first. You have no rights. None, what so ever. So don't think you can go and attack my daughter like that. And secondly, my daughter _will_ marry Zaine and there's nothing _you_ can do about it." She spoke harshly, almost as madly as Sophie. 

            "Only because you poisoned him with your potions." Misty said, still clutching her cheek. 

            Her stepmother punched her in the eye. 

            "I have no potions, and I did not poison him. He is marrying my daughter because he loves her. He doesn't love you, so get that out of your thick head. 

            "He's loved me more than he can ever love your daughter, and that's the memory that will keep me going, no matter how much you beat, curse, or eve poison me." Misty said, trying her best to smile. 

            Her stepmother kicked her shin, hard, which made Sophie fall to the ground. She kicked Sophie all over until Misty cried out in pain. 

            "You will continue working here, and you will not attack my daughter." She leaned down to clutch Misty's chin, to make sure that she would see and listen. 

"Believe me, if you ruin this for my daughter, then I can easily make your life worse than it already is." 

            Misty suddenly saw Jess being tortured and Zaine bleeding from the head. 

            "STOP IT! Leave me alone!" Misty said, opening her eyes only to hear her stepmother laughing. 

            She closed her eyes and cried out of frustration and pain. 

uthors note: Wow, a lot of anger and frustration in this chappie. I guess I've got a lot of anger and frustration. Sometimes I think you can tell how a person is thinking or feeling by what they write. 

**            Whatever…this is ur new chappie! Hope you like it…I'll try to update soon. **

**Review, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Its Friday…wohooo….everyone do the WEEKEND jig with me…wohoo!!!**

**giggles  I've had lot's of candy today…sugar is good….tehehe : P **


	14. Prelude to the Green Fairy

thors note: kk…so sorry about the confusion from the last chapter…basically Misty's stepmother ordered her to not throw temper-tantrums like the one she through…and she kind of pounded it into her by beating Misty…catch my drift? Oh, and her stepmother can beat her up because she's a sorceress and she can do whatever she wants. Ooops…I shouldn't have said that… O well, if you don't understand now hopefully you will in the next few chappies. Thanks soooo much to  Iluvdance89 for pointing out that error (I went back and changed it) now, without further ado… here's your new chapter… hope you like it!!!

 Chapter 13

            It was as if Misty was a ghost. For weeks she didn't talk to anyone, or say anything. She lingered through the hallways, and did her chores quietly. No one spoke to her, but they whispered about her. She heard them, in the hallways as she passed by. The other servants, as well as Jess worried about her.

            The family though, noticed nothing. They carried on with the wedding plans, as if nothing had happened. The only thing different was that Sophie now had a gigantic bruise on her eye, that was slowly becoming purple, and Misty had a huge slash on her cheek, as well as bruises all over her stomach.

            Eventually Misty couldn't stand it. She wouldn't stay in the same house with these horrible people, even if she had to leave Jess.

            She talked to Jess about this, and Jess seemed to notice that Misty was missing that light that kept her going. It was as if someone had blown it out, and she was now just a body with no soul.

            "Misty, can't you simply move on? Couldn't you just, not live like this?" Jess said, pleading like the thousand times she had before.

            "It's not that easy Jess." Misty said, her voice in an even tone.

            Jess was quiet for a moment.

            "I order you to leave." Jess said, her voice calm, but on the edge of rage.

            Misty turned towards Jess, her black curls that were once shiny, now dull flew behind her.

            "What?" Misty said, whispering.

            "I order you to leave. I wont see you live like this. I know the only reason you stay is because of me. You'll die if you stay here." Jess said, keeping her eyes off of Misty.

            "Jess, no, I'm not leaving." But the curses effects were already beginning, and her head started to pound.

            "Get out! Leave! Don't worry about me. Just go!" Jess said, standing up.

            Misty leaned against the door, she was suddenly scared, and she didn't want to leave. The room started to spin, and Jess became a blur.

            "I can't…leave…you…here." Misty said, clutching her head and closing her eyes.

            "Misty go! Before it's too late. Just leave. I'll be fine!" Jess said, looking at Misty, tears in her eyes.

            Misty walked out of the room, only because she was now slightly blind.

            She turned around, and continued to bang on her door, screaming for Jess. She wouldn't leave without a fight, but Jess didn't open the door.

            Misty ran, ran until she was out of the castle. She was crying, and it was snowing outside. She was wearing her warmest clothes, and yet she still felt frozen.

            She ran away from her home, she ran until she couldn't breathe anymore.

Her castle that she had stayed in for almost a year was now no bigger than her finger, and it almost disappeared in the distance.

            Misty continued to walk down the winding road, crying, as she walked farther and farther away from her home, her love, and her dream. 

            Misty opened her eyes, squinting at the sunlight. The snow reflected the brightness, so it was as if Misty was waking to a bright light.

            She clutched her head, barely remembering the day before. She recognized the pub she had stopped in last night, but if she had been inside the pub, why was she out here?

            Misty got off the ground, shivering for it was still cold, and walked inside the pub. She saw a lady gnome, whom she recognized from last night, but her head hurt so bad that she couldn't think.

            "Back again Miss? Didn't expect to see you this early." The gnome said, not looking up from the table she was washing.

            "I don't know what you're talking about. Was I here before?" Misty said, sitting down at the nearest table, clutching her head, she was now so sure she was going to be sick that she didn't care if she was being rude.

            "You don't remember do yeh? You got drunk as a dog. Poor old James had to kick you out. You were out cold you were." The gnome said, she switch to another table, satisfied that she could see her face in the table before.

            "I g-got drunk? Me? I got drunk. Well, that's wonderful." Misty said, as she added more thought to her pain.

            "Yup, now what I want to know is why would a little, sweet lass like you come to a grubby pub and get drunk? You should leave that to the dirty dwarfs and old gnomes." The lady gnome wiped her forehead, and then turned towards Misty.

            "I don't know, I just, I mean, I'm not having a very good day. I'm not having a very good life." Misty said, slurring, for she was sure that she would now throw up. She laid her head down on the table.

            "You don't look so well lass. Why don't you come sit over here, and get your dirty little head off my clean tables?" The gnome sat down on a very comfortable looking chair in the back of the room.

            Misty crawled to the end of the room. She was dizzy, and she needed to rest.

            "Lass, now, what's wrong with you? You don't seem to be the type that would go and have shots full of Fire-rum until 2:00 in the morning. Please, explain."

            "I….ugh….my head…..I don't think…..Zaine…..Jess…..ahgu….my stomach!" Misty mumbled.

            The gnome got up and walked towards the counter. She brought back a drink that was green, and steam flowed over the tops of the cup and down to the ground.

            "Here, drink this." The lady gnome shoved the drink into Misty's tiny hands.

            Misty gulped, and almost spit out the drink. It was horrible. It was like, a mixture of chalk, and a sour tasting leave. And it was about sour as it was slimy as it crawled down Misty's throat.

            "Disgusting, isn't it. But you will be completely healed in about," the gnome looked down at her tiny watch, " 5 minutes."

            "Thank you." Misty said, her eyes droopy. She was extremely tired now.

            "I'll tell you what, why don't you rest, and then we can have a discussion on why someone like you would be in this kind of state." The lady gnome was now disappearing into the darkness as Mist'y drifted in and out of sleep.

            "Thank…you…" Misty said, laying her tiny head down on the edge of her chair, and closing her eyes.

            "Is she alive?" Misty heard voices while she was sleeping. Old, rusty man voices that were so close it was as if they were whispering in her ear.

            "I don't know. Poke her, she if she moves." Another voice spoke, but Misty did not stir from her sleep.

            Someone poked Misty hard, and Misty turned over, hoping that she would not be disturbed again.

            "She's a pretty lass that one. Wonder who she is." One of the man voices said.

            "Yeah, what's she doing here? She could be the hard core type, wantin a drink an all." The other man spoke.

            They both reeked of rum, and Misty's nose twitched.

            Misty's ears faded out for a few minutes while she lingered in her sleep.

            "I just want one look. Just one." One of the rusty voices said.

            Misty opened one eye.

            She was staring at two, fat, dirty, drunk men. They were looking at her funny, and Misty was scared.

            "Yeah, jus one look, thas all." The other man said.

            Misty got up off of her chair, and backed away against the wall. The two men followed her, with terrifying smiles on their faces.

            "We jus want one peek Miss. Jus one! Thas all." The man said, slurring his words. He grabbed Misty and covered her mouth as she muffled a scream.

            The other man grabbed Misty's blouse and started fiddling with Misty's buttons on the front of her dress. Misty was terrified.

            _Where's Zaine? I need Zaine! Why isn't anyone helping me?? _Misty thought to herself. Then she realized; Zaine wasn't here. He wasn't going to be here. She was alone.

            The men were ripping and tearing at her clothes, and Misty wasn't going to stand for it. After all these were the only clothes Misty had. She kicked the one man that was ripping her buttons off at the moment where she knew it would hurt. She slapped the other man as hard as she could, and knowing he was drunk, she pushed him down to the ground and started kicking him.

            "Ungrateful…..evil…..dirty….cow." Misty screamed at the two men as she kicked them.

            The two men covered their faces with their hands, and eventually Misty stopped. But they were the perfect way for Misty to get her frustration out.

            The lady gnome saw Misty, and raised her eyebrows. Misty looked around and noticed that most of the pub was now filled with customers, and most of them were now looking at Misty.

            Misty walked over to the bar, and quietly sat down.

            "Now, you understand that you're not to go beating up my customers every time you come in here? Correct?" The lady gnome said not looking up at misty, but counting a handful of coins she had in her pocket.

            "Yes." Misty said, looking at her hands.

            "What's your name lass?" The gnome said, putting the money back in her pocket, and reaching for a tray full of drinks.

            "Julie. My name is Julie." Misty said, she didn't know why, but she wanted to keep her identity a secret.

            "Well then Julie. Are you looking for a place to stay?" The gnome lady said, finally looking at Misty.

            "Actually, yes I am." Misty said, still looking at her fingers.

            "Then I suggest you fix your wardrobe and start serving drinks." The gnome lady said, walking towards a table. Misty followed her.

            "What? I don't understand." Misty said.

            "You don't expect me to give you somewhere to stay without doing something for me in return do you?" The gnome said, while serving her drinks to some rather tall elves.

            "Yes, I guess, where do I start?" Misty said, ready to start over.

            "There's a table over there that needs to be served." The gnome lady pointed to a table in the far end of the pub, and then walked away.

            "Right, table, serve. I can do this." Misty said, enthusiastic and ready to start the next chapter in her life.

            For the next few weeks Misty was at least content with what she had come to earn. The lady gnome (who's name was Keyisha) had given Misty a tiny room in the very back of the pub, and Misty slept on a mattress on the floor. She didn't make much money, but enough to buy her food and clothes. Misty was glad she had a reason to keep herself busy.

            On her birthday night, Misty took the extra money that Keyisha gave her, and went to go buy a dress for herself. She was soon going to be 18, and she thought she deserved a celebration.

            She walked down her tiny village, looking in the shop doors, and watching families inside their homes. She came to a fitting shop and stepped inside, hoping that she had enough money.

            15 minutes later Misty had a new dress, and money to spare. As Misty looked forward, something caught her eye. The town well.

            She stepped towards it, and recognized the flowers and vines growing around it. They were the same ones she had seen after the ball, and the same dried up ones that she saw on her castle grounds. Tonight they bloomed a yellow that sparkled in the moonlight, and glowered in the stars reflections. She brushed her fingers against them as she wondered whether this was a wishing well. She decided to chance it, and took out one of her coins. She held it over the well as she closed her eyes.

            _I wish everything in my life was back to normal. I wish my life wasn't so complicated, and that everything was all right. I wish I could have enough courage to go back to him. _

Misty opened her eyes and dropped the coin. She smiled as she heard it drop into the water. She walked away from the well looking into the starry sky. It sparkled so much, and the moon was so white it made Misty wish she could have wings and fly up into the air and dip herself into the sparkling pool of diamonds. She wanted to fly around the moon and swim in its gracefulness. She never noticed the shooting star that flew above her as she walked back to the pub.

Authors note: That's it! I hope you like it….I'm trying to continue Misty's life…but it's really hard to write a character like Misty, not acting like herself. I know it's confusing…but hopefully it won't be in the next few chapters…..if u like it SHOUT IT IN A REVIEW!!! Wohoo! So..please….I'm in a very good mood because  SCHOOL ENDS IN TWO WEEKS!!!!!!!  AGH!! I' so happy…I promise to update soon! Toodles…


	15. The Yellow Bird Flies Away

Chapter 14

            Misty laughed as a giant spider tickled her with its furry black legs. She pushed it away and jumped out of bed. It was a sunny day and Misty was happy. She ran downstairs of the tiny house she was in. She ran outside, waving to Jess on her way out.

_            She jumped in a field of flowers, spinning and laughing gleefully as she looked up and the baby-blue sky. She tripped over a vine and fell onto a ground covered in white daisies. Misty giggled as she kicked her feet in the air, and waved a Zaine who was floating on a cloud above Misty's head. _

_            Misty got back up and danced with herself until she reached a pond. She balanced on a vine; almost falling for her balance was not very good. She held her arms out as it started to rain, and collected the water droplets in her hands. _

_            She smiled as a green butterfly glowed past her face, floating through the rain. She lost her balance, and tumbled into the pond, her clothes once damp, now soaked. She dived into the water, as cold and bitter as it was. Suddenly she heard thunder underneath the water, and saw lightning. Her vision blurred and she couldn't she past 10 inches in front of her. It scared Misty, and she tried desperately to see what was in front of her. _

_            She had a sudden longing to get out of the water; there was someone there, something above the water that she needed to reach. She couldn't reach. She pushed her arms through the water, and get to the surface, but to no avail. Something was weighing her down. She kept falling to the bottom of the pond, deeper and deeper, the darkness becoming darker. _

_            She felt something soar past her; a yellow dove was flying underneath the water. It reached the surface, and flew through the rain, higher and higher towards the sky, while it left Misty, trapped underneath the water, longing for just one peek of the surface._

            Misty swatted the air. A bug most likely was buzzing near her ear. Something flicked Misty's nose, and she brushed her fingers against her nose as she switched sides of her tiny bed.

            What a weird dream she had just had. A rather annoying nightmare Misty thought as she swatted her ear once again.

            Misty opened one eye. It was not yet morning. The sun outside was just beginning to become a deep orange.

            Misty didn't want to get out of bed. Another day of work, another day of chores, another day of living up to someone else's expectations.

            Misty closed her eyes, and swatted her ear again. Something buzzed near her other ear.

            "What is wrong with the flies in this room?" Misty said, annoyed as she opened her eyes.

            But when she did open her eyes, she noticed what she was swatting at.

            A big sparkling green ball of light was floating around Misty's head.

            She didn't say anything, wondering if she was still dreaming as the light slowly floated as if a feather, and landed on her bed.

            Misty blinked once, twice, but the light was still there. Then the ball of light started to speak.

            "My name is Dawn. I'm a pixie-fairy from Estianye. I've come here to--." The light spoke, and Misty interrupted.

            "You're a what?" Misty said, her eyes wide.

            "I'm a pixie-fairy. Like, a fairy godmother, only more energetic and eccentric. And I'm not old…technically."

            Misty stared at the ball, and then saw the pixie. She was very tiny, but her size was made up for with beauty. Her skin was a pale green, but she sparkled all over. Her eyes were like emeralds, and they shined every time she smiled. Her hair was waste length, and also a light green. She had a torn light green dress on that flowed around her as her wings fluttered like a hummingbird.

            "I've come to grant you your wishes." Dawn said, her eyes sparkling.

            "My w-wishes?" Misty said, confused.

            "Yes, your wishes! You did make a wish last night at a wishing well, and as a shooting star flew past you, didn't you?"  Dawn said, folding her arms across her chest.

            "I did? I think so, umm, yeah." Misty said, completely bewildered.

            "Good, that's why I'm here. In my kingdom we pixie-fairy's live to grant people's wishes. But we only grant them if you see a shooting star and you are at a wishing well." She smiled.

            "Uh, okay." Misty said, still in complete shock.

            "Well then, what will it be?"  The pixie said, now buzzing right next to Misty's head.

            Misty leaned back on her pillow and rubbed her hands across her face.

            "You can't just expect me to make up my own wishes right now can you? I mean it's not that easy." Misty said; her voice muffled.

            The pixie-fairy hesitated.

            "Well, don't you want riches, or fame, or love? I mean, most people usually have their deepest desires all worked out." The fire-pixie started buzzing around the room, looking at Misty's things; not that there was very much to look at.

            "Well I'm not most people." Misty followed Dawn with her eyes.

            "Then, I'll just stay with you until you have them all figured out!" Dawn landed on Misty's outstretched hand, and smiled, her teeth sparkling. She looked twice as bright on Misty's dirty hand.

            "Fine, but I assure you that you will not be amused, my life is very boring at the moment." Misty said, getting out of bed, and washing her face.

            "At the moment?" Dawn said, as she landed on Misty's shoulder.

            "What?" Misty said as she put on her working clothes and tied back her hair.

            "You said at the moment. Was there a time before now when your life wasn't boring?" Dawn said, buzzing towards Misty's washing pitcher and sat down on the edge.

            "Yes, well actually this is like, a temporary moment of my life. I don't know; the story is too long to explain." Misty said, walking out of her tiny room, and continuing towards the pub downstairs.

            "Ahh, I see." Dawn said as she buzzed near Misty's ear.

            Misty stopped halfway down the stairs.

            "Can't you like, make yourself invisible or something? I mean, most people aren't used to floating pixie-dust, people, thingies floating near peoples ears." Misty whispered.

            "I suppose you're right, but just for your own good it's fire-pixie." Dawn said as she snorted and raised her chin towards the air.

             As Misty rolled her eyes, Dawn disappeared, but the weight on Misty's shoulder was still there.

            "Fine, pixie-fairy, now please just be quiet!" Misty said.

            Misty reached the bottom of the stairs and headed towards Keyisha, who was at the moment in the back of the pub making a drink.

            "Talking to yourself again Julie?" Keyisha said still looking at her drink.

            "No, I was just, umm, singing." Misty said, as she turned around slightly embarrassed and headed towards the nearest table.

            "Your name is Julie?" Dawn whispered in Misty's ear which mad Misty jump.

            "No my name is Misty, I just say my name is Julie, I'll explain later." Misty whispered back to Julie.

            Misty smiled falsely to her new customer and asked them want they wanted.

            She walked back towards the kitchen for a five-minute break when Keyisha caught her and ordered her back to work.

            Misty rubbed her ankles, sore already when the day was not half over. She shrugged following her order, when she stopped, and her eyes went wide.

            "I know what I want my first wish to be." Misty said, a smile creeping across her face.

            "Ooh! Finally, I was worried that you would never come up with anything and I would have to--" 

            "I wish I no longer had a curse placed upon me." Misty whispered.

            "What?" Dawn said, whispering as well.

            "I wish the curse that keeps me locked away, holding me under water until I drown, the curse that keeps me from flying away. I wish I no longer have it placed upon me." Misty said, now grinning.

            "You have a curse placed upon you? Oh well, I shall try." Dawn said shrugging her shoulders.

            Suddenly Misty was surrounded in little green lights, just like Dawn, only they were bigger, and warmer. Misty started to spin, and she didn't care who saw, in a matter of seconds, she would be free!

            Suddenly the spinning stopped, and the warmness was gone.

            Misty gasped, praying with all her heart that it had worked.

            "Dawn, order me to do something!" Misty said, her voice fast and shaky.

            "Jump three times." Dawn said, now slightly confused.

            Misty closed her eyes and held her breath. Nothing happened, no headaches, not stomach aches, her heart didn't feel like it was going to burst open in a matter of seconds.

            "No," Misty whispered, her smile now permanently etched across her face.

            "Julie, I want you back to work now, we've got a full load." Keyisha said and Misty turned to face her.

            "I'm sorry Keyisha, you've been such a great help." Misty said, walking past Keyisha and ran up to her tiny room, she was free!

            She grabbed all of her belongings and ignored all of Dawn's protests and comments.

            She ran down to the front of the pub and jumped on one of the tables.

            Everyone stared at Misty, some costumers had looks complete confusion on their faces, and others looked slightly amused. One of the drunk men even whistled at Misty.

            "Sorry Keyisha, but I'm afraid that your service towards me is no longer needed! I'm free, and so now I leave you with this very positive goodbye." Misty curtsied and started to spin. She lifted her arms in the air and smiled.

            "JULIE GET OFF THE TABLES! WE'VE GOT CUSTOMERS!" Keyisha yelled. Her eyes looked as if the were ready to pop out of her head.

            "NO! And my names not Julie, it's Misty!" Misty was laughing and giggling, once before she felt content with her life, feeling as if this was as far as she could go. Now Misty was ready to take on the world, and tackle it till she reached the end.

            "FINE, THEN MISTY GET OFF MY TABLES!" Keyisha was on the verge of insanity. Many of her customers were actually glad for then entertainment.

            "NO, don't you see? I don't have to do anything now! I can be me, I can be free!" Misty smiled as she held her skirts back and kicked a man with rather large ears soup off the table.

            "Well, would you rather get kicked out? I don't know what's happened to you, but I gave you a place to stay! I even gave you a respectful job and everything and this is how you repay me?" Misty was now sure that Keyisha was counting to ten.

            "No, I'll leave myself! I'm going to get my dashing prince for the damsel in distress has already been saved!" Misty said, jumping off the table.

            She skipped out of the door, gleaming in the sunlight. She carried her sack of belongings over her shoulder and continued down the nearest road.

            Dawn turned for one last look at the pub and she was sure she heard a man say

"Now that one, she's off her rocker, nice entertainment though."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hiya peoples!!!!!!!!! **I'VE GOT ONE MORE DAY OF SCHOOL LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Wohoo!!! Do the end-of-the-year-wohoo-im-so-happy-that-I-feel-like-dancing jig!!! I hope this chapter is okay I've been busy lately you know it being THE SECOND TO LAST DAY OF SCHOOL AND ALL!! So sorry it's late! Tell me your opinions…..review!! Wohoo….don't ruin my school spirit because it's ending by _not_ reviewing.

I'm going to try my best at being preppy/ghetto.

::ahem::

Holla back!!!!

::ahem::

That was my best, sry to distress anyone by my painfully, obvious lack of ghettoness.

_Anywho, _REVIEW, _REVIEW, **REVIEW!!!!!**_

P.S- I love EVERYONE who did review. ::virtual high five:: props peoples, props.

Incase u haven't notice im REALLY hyper because SCHOOLS ALMOST OUT!

Sry, I had to rub it in ur faces at least one more time…..excuse my meanness to all of those who are NOT even CLOSE to getting out of school like I AM. BECAUSE SCHOOL IS OUT TOMORROW!! Okay, I'll stop. Luv ya lots!

:Firepixie0071:

            P.S 2- in response to FLYING SQUIRELL'S review, yes that was a mistake and I was talking about misty thank you for noticing it…sry for the inconvenience.

HAHA now u noisy people wont know what im talking bout until u DO review so off u go…review u noisy people!!!! ; )


	16. Courage makes You Strong

Chapter 15  
  
For days Misty traveled along a road or path, not caring where she was heading. She lead the way down a path happy to simply be free, Dawn buzzing near her.  
  
She walked through rain, and storms, usually spending the night in a cave. She once woke up to the horizon expecting Zaine to be galloping on his horse, heading toward her with his magical smile on his face. But those days were over, and Misty moved on.  
  
She eventually came to Jess's cottage and settled there. She was on her own for now, and she became as comfortable as she would get.  
  
One cold night Misty stepped outside to look at the moon, and to drift away in the stars.  
  
And of course Dawn followed her like she always did.  
  
Misty sat down on a log near a tiny lake which was remarkable. The night sky reflected off of the sparkling water. Misty breathed deeply as she let it all in.  
  
"You know Misty, I can't wait forever. You better decide soon." Dawn said, chewing on the tiniest piece of grass Misty had ever seen. She had her arms crossed, almost as if she was annoyed.  
  
"Fine then, leave." Misty said, her arms wrapped around her knees. She was still looking up at the sky. Ever since the curse had been lifted, she had claimed that she was now free, but she still felt that something was missing.  
  
Dawn sat in silence. She hesitated and then spoke again.  
  
"Are you afraid of something?" Dawn asked, she too looking up at the sky.  
  
"What?" Misty replied, her head turned towards Dawn.  
  
"You're afraid of something. It's quite obvious. I mean, you tell me all these wonderful stories about your old life, and how one day you would go back and conquer what's rightfully yours, and then you just sit around, doing nothing but living and looking up at the sky." Dawn spoke with annoyance, and refused to look at Misty.  
  
Misty didn't speak.  
  
"Whatever you're afraid of, I suggest you get over it and move on because I grow older every day at your expense. We don't live forever you know." Dawn said, now buzzing closer to the edge of the water. She flew above it, her wings fluttering, and she drifted her toes above the water.  
  
Misty sighed.  
  
"I guess I'm just afraid of being rejected, losing everything, I-I don't know." Misty said, shaking her head as she stood up and sat closer to the edge of the water right next to Dawn.  
  
Dawn turned toward Misty and gave her a great big smirk.  
  
"Well here's how I see it. Your stepmother, being the evil git that she is, has already taken everything you have. What more have you got to lose?" Dawn said, smiling.  
  
"Zaine." Misty breathed. "She has Zaine. I've already lost him."  
  
Dawn closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"She hasn't got the Zaine you knew. And you know, I suggest you get off your lazy butt and go after him." Dawn said, now stepping on the water, but her wings kept her from sinking to the depths, and she floated, like the fairy she was.  
  
Misty laughed as she twirled her finger in the water.  
  
"You know what, I think I should." Misty said, lifting her head and smiling at Dawn.  
  
"You can't make me come with you though! Please! PLEASE, can you use your wishes already?" Dawn said, now on her knees with her hands clamped together. (She was now sitting on the water.)  
  
"You know I get the feeling you don't want me around anymore." Misty said, laughing at Dawn.  
  
"But, I think I'm ready for my next wish."  
  
Dawn jumped off of the water causing a tiny splash.  
  
"Finally! What will it be?" Dawn rubbed her hands together.  
  
"I-I wish that I had courage like I used to. Sometimes I don't really feel like the old Misty. And I think that's why." Misty said, her arms now crossed, and her eyes lowered in concentration.  
  
"That's one weird wish, granted!" Dawn said, waving her tiny arms around Misty.  
  
Misty felt a warmth spread through her. An old warmth that she didn't realize she had missed until now.  
  
"Now....do you think that you could come up with one last wish, so I can leave?" Dawn said, smiling and giggling.  
  
"You must really not like me. But, I guess I could come up with one quick one." Misty said, now getting up and walking back towards the cottage.  
  
"I wish... that I had a wish itself. I wish I had magical powers, like my stepmother."  
  
Dawn looked up, a worried look in her eyes.  
  
"Not dark magic! Just, normal powers, the good kind!" Misty said, rather fast.  
  
"That's a very powerful wish. You must take care of it." Dawn said. Her eyes still had a worried look to them, but she smiled.  
  
She lifted her arms, and created sparkles, which spun rather slowly around Misty. They glowed, an iridescent white. They started at Misty's feet and gradually worked up towards her head. They spun faster and faster, creating Misty to glow as well.  
  
Then it stopped, and Misty stood there, looking at her hands.  
  
Her eyes had changed, only the slightest bit. Now, her dark green eyes were deep, and if you watched her closely, they sparkled with the same white light.  
  
"You must be careful Misty, this magic, however good it may be can cause trouble." Dawn said, a pleading tone added to her voice.  
  
"I know." Misty said, spinning around, smiling. She now looked, and felt like the old Misty.  
  
For hours, Dawn and Misty laughed, as Misty created an image with her hands of Sophie. She turned the image into a chicken and watched as it clucked around her tiny cottage, looking for food.  
  
Eventually the both of them fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Dawn woke Misty up.  
  
The sun was just barely peeking over the mountaintops that surrounded Misty's home.  
  
Misty knew that morning she had to go back. She was ready to go back, and face her fears.  
  
"Well Dawn, I will miss you." Misty said, petting the bright white horse she had conjured up with the wave of her hand.  
  
She had also changed her clothes. She was wearing a purple-velvet dress (for the weather had taken a bitter turn, and it was now freezing) which was embroidered with an even darker purple colored roses. She had pulled half of her hair back with a delicate braid.  
  
Misty was ready. She felt knew, and did not know what lied ahead for her. But she felt she could take it.  
  
Her cheeks were a warm pink, which matched her delicate lips. Her eyes sparkled more than ever in the cold weather and the dreariness of the day.  
  
"Misty, a warning. You must be careful with the pixie magic I gave you. Big magic is fine, just take heed. People will use you if they realize the power you hold within yourself." Dawn said. She was buzzing close to Misty, ready to say her goodbye.  
  
"I know Dawn. Thank you so much...for everything." Misty said, smiling.  
  
Dawn took a deep bow, and then smiled at Misty.  
  
"So. Have you figured out what you will do once you meet your family again?" Dawn spoke, her voice a quiet whisper. Birds chirped in the background, and the rustling of leaves was the only thing that broke the silence.  
  
"I have no idea. But oddly, I like it that way." Misty said, flashing one last smile towards Dawn as she jumped onto her horse and galloped away on the path. Her dress and hair flying behind her in the wind.  
  
Dawn watched her go, and could not help whispering to herself before she buzzed away, "Take care Misty. I wish you luck. Take him back." Dawn smiled, and with that she flew away, following the wind in an opposite direction.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Ok, I know you guys deserve a nice long chapter full of adventure and romance...and...lots of other stuff...but this is all I've got. Hope it's ok.  
  
Remember how I was SOOO happy that it was summer? Well, um....turns out summer is VERY boring. I'm glad I've got the break and everything (God knows I really needed it) but I have a feeling that in a couple more weeks I'm gunna be begging to go back to school.  
  
Ugh  
  
My life is complicated.  
  
::sighs::  
  
OH YAH!! I'm such a Harry Potter dork, you peoples should know that by now....and I saw the movie the day it came out. (Friday, June 4th....dur) and it was SOOOO GOOD!!! I think that if u like Harry Potter....even if you don't .....you should STILL see it cuz it was AWESOME!!! And I didn't even like the movie that much and I STILL thought it was really good. BUT THE WEREWOLVE WAS SCARY I mean, I'm not one who gets scared really easily, (I swear) and the werewolf scared the CRAP outta me!!!! IT's all bony and tall and eeeeeeeeeeeew ::shudders:: IM SO NOT KIDDING!!! IT IS SCARY!!!  
  
Word of advice: If you have children... like....under the age of like...9 I suggest that you NOT take them to see it....that's how scary the werewolf was!! I had a brother who was 10, and he refused to sleep that night!! I SWEAR...god....but the rest of it was AWSOME!! Agh...ok....I'm done..lolz  
  
Ok...plz review...I love you guys so much...you take so much of my crap....lolz (aka my harry potter obsession)  
  
Anyways...  
  
I'll hopefully update SOON cuz u guys deserve a treat...can't wait for the next chappie...it should be fun to write!! AND IM SOOOOOOOO excited...cuz 67 reviews is a lot in my mind!! SO THANK U GUYS SO MUCH!  
  
Love yah...  
  
:Firepixie0071: 


	17. The Fire in Misty's Eyes

Chapter 16

            All the paths that Misty followed were old, and dusty. Misty was restless; determined, whatever the path led to, that she would greet Zaine.

            She waited for days; as she traveled on her horse she had called Majesty. The coldness of the weather had only helped Misty travel faster. She still gazed up at the stars at night though, huddled next to Majesty, a blanket wrapped around her.

            On one, (possibly the coldest night) Misty decided to stop in a cave, were she sat Majesty (Maggie for short) down to eat.

            As she gave Maggie a bowl of water she conjured up with the wave of her hand, she looked up at the stars.

            "They're beautiful tonight aren't they Maggie?" Misty said, rubbing Maggie's back. That horse was such a clear, pure white that it could be spotted from the farthest tree in the forest.

             "It's funny to know that he may just be looking up at the exact same starry sky I am." Misty said, leaning her back against Maggie, who simply continued slurping down her water.

            After a few moments of silence Misty turned her face towards Maggie and smiled.

            "What do you know? You're just a horse." Misty said, now looking up at the sky again.

            Misty felt something tugging at her ear and she started to giggle. She soon realized that Maggie was now tugging at her ear, and rubbing his head against hers. Misty laughed and pushed the horse away.

            "Stop it!" Misty said as she got up and sat on the other side of the cave. She looked up to the night sky one last time as Maggie whinnied, and laid down to fall asleep, and dream about the stars.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            Misty awoke with a start. She had heard the most dreaded, the most horrific sound she had ever heard. It was a terrifying howl, so loud that it shook the trees in the forest Misty could see from her cave.

            She turned around, to see that Maggie was nowhere to be found.

            She turned back towards the opening of the cave, standing up and leaning against the wall.

            She trembled as she put her hand over her eyes, for the sun was piercing light.

            Then she heard it again, and she covered her ears. It was like a violin screeching, amplified by a thousand times. Joined by the violin were nails, screeching against the wall of the cave Misty stood inside of, a thousand people screaming, and cats howling. Misty covered her ears tightly, terrified of what the creature was.

            From almost directly above her, Misty heard the flapping of wings, and a loud _thump_. The cave shook, and rocks crumbled from the ceiling, creating a pile of dust to fall to the ground, and Misty couldn't help herself from coughing.

            She covered her mouth; stopped, and only silence awaited.

            Misty crawled to the back of the cave, desperate to find out what the creature was, but so terrified that she did not say or do anything.

            She hid behind a rock, facing the back of the cave. Her breathing the loudest thing to be heard. Misty covered her mouth yet again, and dared to turn around and face the opening of the cave, pleading for the silence to go away.

            Then suddenly she jumped, as a gigantic dragon landed directly in front of the cave. It was amazing, glittering in the sun, a bright orange. Its eyes were a deep blood red, and just its presence reminded Misty that the dragon was deadly. With its screech you could here the dragon's murders, victims, screaming, pleading for mercy, as she destroyed them.

            Misty breathed deeply as she drew a sword with her hands, and held it tightly; her palms sweating as she pushed her hair off her sweaty face. The movement had caused the dragons bloody eyes to gave right upon Misty, and stayed there.

            Misty jumped from the dark depths of the cave and headed straight towards the dragon. She twisted the sword in her hands, causing a terrifying slashing sound. She screamed as she swung the sword directly past the dragon's left wing, creating a deep gash, and another horrifying scream from the dragon that caused Misty to drop the sword, and cover her ears, she herself screaming.

            The dragon stopped, and swayed as it tore its hands through the air, hitting Misty. She had a deep gash in her stomach, as she fell to the ground. Her left sleeve was ripped as the dragon swatted again, determined to make Misty become one of her bloody victims.

            Misty screamed, the pain too much to bear, as she crawled backward into the cave, reaching for the sword.

            Suddenly the dragon's tale swatted, missing Misty's head by inches, landing on the sword, crashing it to pieces.

            With the wave of Misty's scratched, bloody hand a new sword was created. And another cry of frustration was released from the dragon.

            Misty swung the sword directly above her face (for she was still lying on the ground) and stuck the sword into one of the dragon's fingers.

            She had yet again lost another sword, but grinned at the satisfaction of the dragon crying back in pain. Then she looked up; the dragon had started to flap its wings. Smoke was fuming out of the dragon's nostrils and the dragon opened her mouth, which could only mean one thing.

            Misty stood up, as fast as she could, screaming for the pain. With the wave of another hand Misty created a shield, and held it tightly. She knew what was coming.

            With another screeching howl from the dragon, fire broke from the dragon's mouth, aimed directly at Misty.

            The pressure and the heat was much for Misty as she yelled in pain. She fell to the ground, fire all around her, and heat slithering through her skin. She kept the shield above her. Her stomach felt as if someone had ripped her soul out. She was bleeding everywhere, and she couldn't take it.

            The fire stopped, and Misty felt as if a weight had been lifted. She did not move the shield, and closed her eyes. For one moment Misty went numb, for one moment, there was silence. Her dress was scorched, and she could feel cuts and scrapes all over her body. Her face had ashes around it, and her hair was matted against her face. Her once delicate, white hands, were now burnt, and a dark brown. Misty opened her eyes one last time, and then closed them again. The dragon cried out in frustration, and Misty passed out, sliding faster and faster into the darkness…..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Authors note: muhahahaha….cliffy!!! o yea….::smiles innocently::

I hope this chapter is okay…as you know I worked long and hard (yea…right) so please….explain how you feel in a REVIEW! It's not hard, and is simply a click away, and if you click now, you get the satisfaction of making someone happy! I sound like a robot…agh…scary thoughts…..

Anywho:

I've got two winners for my contest…..drum roll please….

:: **Don't-Ask**::

                 and…

:: **Eclectus**::

Congradulations!!! Umm….you come up with a prize cuz I'm only _so _ creative at times….. : D

Okay, so that's it today…remember to review!!!!

P.S.- I love everyone who did review…therefor it's time to list peoples names….::deep breath:: here it goes:

            Don't-Ask, Eclectus, AnimeGirl, Glistening Dewdrop, sccrgurl, BOREDxPERSON, arientindomeral, babyjay

, """Laur1532""", Kat Rowan Kamara, Laliath, "Turwen", Hip Hop Diva, falling-leaves, "Flying Squirrel 15" (I finally spelled your name right!!) kkroonie, Aura Rayne, iluvdance89, one reader, kirmi, SiobhanSmith, babydrag0nfly, AngellicHuntress, Nubia, "Nightwish-sama", keren, JESSICA, C.I, Kelsey, and trisket-n-gunther (and everyone else from my other stories)

Sosososososos sory if I forgot any1 or spelled your name wrong!!! I didn't mean to!!!!!!!!

Ok..so that's it…I'm done…tata for now!!

P.S: I started a new story called **Within a Morning Star**, an HP fic. And It's looking a little shabby with only 3 reviews (thanks to those who did review) so help would be much appreciated there! ;)

P.S.2: I also started an account on FictionPress called **Sparkling-fallen-angel**, there's not really much on it…but just in case you want to check it out or save it for further use!!

" " = peoples who were there with be at the beginning and are still with me now….thank you!!!

Okay…now dare I say it? I'm officially tired…. ::yawns:: hhmmm….I'm hungry too….ok then….talk to you guys later….

::Firepixie0071::


	18. Beauty and the Beast

Authors note: As I promised...an extra long chapter, just for you guys!! ::evil grin:: oh, and expect Zaine to be in this chapter, I've kept him away from you guys long enough.... ::another evil grin:: muhahahahahahah... ::caugh:: ::caugh:: ahem. Okay, enough of my dorkiness, with out further ado.....  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Misty squinted her eyes open, cursing at the sunlight. She held one hand above her head, and placed the other gently against her stomach. She cried out in pain, and looked gently down to her stomach.  
  
The deep gash she had touched was sewn up, delicately with tiny, neat stitches.  
  
The stitches may have been the neatest stitches Misty had ever seen, but that did not keep the pain from surging through her body, slicing her, and making her realize she could not move.  
  
Misty cried out in pain again, for she had tried to stand up, but she quickly squatted back down, a tear falling from her face. She was delaying, and the more she delayed, the farther away she was from Zaine.  
  
She lifted her arms, ready to perform 'big magic' to simply make the pain go away, when she heard a crash in the back of the cave.  
  
Misty jerked sideways, terrified that the dragon had not left. She grabbed the blanket that had oddly been wrapped around her when she woke up and covered herself up. (She was not wearing her dress it had disappeared; she was only wearing a thin, white silk dress that was so thin Misty started to shiver in fear, and in coldness.)  
  
She squinted, and tried to see in the darkness. Misty sighed, relieved when she saw a human figure step out of the back of the cave.  
  
She closed her eyes, and clutched her head, then sat up.  
  
Then she gasped when she realized who was standing in front of her, leaning on the sword she had stabbed into the dragon's hand.  
  
"Now that was a tuff fight you got yourself into there." Queen Ella stated, smiling as she twirled the sword with her hands. She quietly laid the sword down, and picked up to bowls, then sat down next to Misty.  
  
"Soup, eat." Ella said, dipping a silver spoon into the bowl and began eating.  
Misty just sat, and starred, her mouth open. She didn't move for quiet a few minutes.  
  
"Wow, you can hold the curse back much longer than I could when I was your age." Ella said, her face amused, but the lines around her eyes stated that she was slightly confused.  
  
"I don't have the curse anymore." Misty said, pulling her head down as she rubbed her hands on her head, and starred at the floor.  
  
"What-- but I thought--  
  
"If you'll excuse my rudeness your highness, but it's a very long story." Misty said, now rubbing her head, she had a terrible headache.  
  
"Well then, we shall discuss it tomorrow. You look like you could use a nights rest anyways."  
  
Misty nodded, the watched as Queen Ella got up and walked back towards the back of the cave, heading towards the darkness.  
  
Misty slid as far as she could to the edge of the cage, and laid down. She starred up at the stars, wondering how she ever thought someone like her could win Zaine back. She sighed, and fell asleep, still looking up at the stars.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Misty jumped onto Majesty, holding tightly onto the reigns. She looked to her right, and smiled at Queen Ella, who looked amazing, full of courage, and strength.  
  
Queen Ella looked ahead, hard at thought.  
  
"Misty, you realize, I was on my way to find you to talk to you about Zaine."  
  
Misty turned her head so that she was looking forward, the wind piercing her skin like knives.  
  
"He has not talked to me or his father for quite some time now. We have not heard from him, so we decided to look for you, presumably thinking he would be with you." Queen Ella turned towards Misty, her eyes pleading with hope.  
  
Misty turned towards Ella, a tear falling down her cheek. It sparkled in the dreariness of the day, but was quickly swept away by the wind.  
  
"He is betrothed." Misty said, still not looking at Ella.  
"Betrothed? To who? Why wouldn't he have told us?" Queen Ella asked, the lines around her eyes more visible now than ever.  
  
"He hasn't spoken to you of his plans, because his is not betrothed to by choice. My stepsister, Sophie Anthony, princess of Athrogon, is to be married to him." Misty said, slowing her horse down to a simple trot.  
  
"What do you mean, not by choice?" Ella said, pushing her hair out of her face, as she too slowed her horse down.  
  
Misty starred down at the ground, her eyes wide, and her deep brown hair blowing around her face.  
  
"My step-mother did something to him. It is like he's dead, or rather a just body with no soul. I tried to talk to him, tried to convince him other wise, but it was like he didn't know who I was. I could see in his eyes though, his eyes were pleading for help. Something is desperately wrong, and that's why, I was traveling back to my castle to save him. To stop the wedding." Misty looked at Queen Ella, her eyes too now brimming with hope.  
  
Queen Ella did not say anything for a few moments; she rather looked ahead, her face brimming with thought.  
  
"I'm afraid Misty that you cannot do this by yourself. If your stepmother is that powerful, powerful enough to take over someone's thoughts, someone's mind, and then you must not do this by yourself. We must however, win Zaine back." Queen Ella turned towards Misty and tried to smile.  
  
"What do you suggest?" Misty said, now looking at the road ahead. Snow lightly started to fall, but the sun shown as brightly as ever. Misty was facing an empty field, covered in dead, light brown straw, which swayed lightly in the wind.  
  
Queen Ella thought for a moment.  
  
Then, she suddenly lifted her head, and smiled, a brilliant smile.  
  
"We will hold a ball." Queen Ella said, her eyes now sparkling.  
  
"Excuse me?" Misty said, confused.  
  
"Yes! It's the perfect idea. A masked ball, in honor of Zaine and Sophie's wedding." Queen Ella's smiled widened, but Misty remained confused.  
  
"Why, would we celebrate their wedding?" Misty said, her voice quivering from the coldness.  
  
"Do you not see Misty? We will hold a masked ball, in which you will attend! You will go, and I will find some way to create a diversion, during that time, you will steal Zaine away, and find someway to break through to him! It's perfect!" Ella spoke, rather proud of herself.  
  
"I don't know if I can do that." Misty said, wondering, whether or not she could really accomplish that. But somewhere deep, down inside her, she was excided, excided for herself, and excided at the thought of another adventure.  
  
"Oh no Misty! I am sure, that there is a way you can do this! And I will take you back to our castle in Kyrrie. And there we will prepare for the ball, working out all of the details, it's wonderful." Queen Ella spoke warmly, despite the cold.  
  
Misty smiled; it really was the perfect idea.  
  
A few hours into their journey, Misty realized something.  
  
"Queen Ella, how did you defeat the dragon? It was rather large, and umm, fiery, and umm...dangerous." Misty asked, quietly, cursing herself for letting her curiosity get the better of her.  
  
"Oh it was quiet simple Misty, dragons aren't that hard to defeat." Queen Ella smiled, not revealing her secret.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
For the next few weeks, Misty waited, and wondered around Queen Ella's castle. She eventually gathered up the courage to face Sophie, and her stepmother. She basically spent her days exploring each room, occasionally reading a book here and there, and she even helped with preparations for the ball. She wrote the invitations out, and picked the decorations.  
  
She quiet enjoyed herself, and was thankful for some time of quietness, and peace.  
  
One day, while Misty was in the castle's rather large library, she came across Zaine's pink book. She did not know how it came to be there, and wondered why it was on this table.  
  
She quickly settled into a comfortable chair, and opened the book. There was of course, nothing of Zaine or his whereabouts, simply a picture of him sitting in a chair in her home, with his head in his hands. Misty traced the outline of his body with her fingers, and smiled a weak smile. She turned the page, rather slowly, and came across a story she had never heard of before. Beauty and the Beast, was it's title, and Misty was amazed at how beautiful the page was. She was intrigued at the roman style letters, and gasped at how lovely the roses were that outlined the page. But what amazed her most was a picture of two people. One looked remotely just like her, which to Misty was amazing, but the other was a horrifying beast. Its face was scrunched up, and it did not look at all human. It was covered in hair, and had horns at the top of its head. Its lips were tightly pressed together, and it looked as if it would never smile. Misty looked passed the picture, and began reading the words, which wove a web in Misty's imagination, and were so lightly told, that Misty found herself getting lost in the story...  
  
Once upon a time, in a far-away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous for, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was a truly enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope. After all, who could learn to love a beast? .....  
  
Misty read the story, turning each page with just as much enthusiasm as the last. She read, until she reached the end. She was quite happy with the ending, loving the part where Belle kisses the beast, and stars begin to fall around them. The beast, instead of dying a truly sad death, turns back into a handsome prince, smiling at the stars.  
  
Misty jumped, and turned around for someone had just tapped her on the shoulder. She smiled, and greeted Queen Ella.  
  
"Sorry to startle you Misty, but I just wanted to say that everything is ready. The ball is going to be held tomorrow. I'm truly excited yet I'm worried about seeing Zaine at the same time. I don't know if I rightfully want to see him. Once I see him, I'll actually have to believe what you said about him being a body with no soul." Queen Ella looked down at the ground, and tried to smile. Misty grabbed the Queen's hands, and held onto them tightly.  
  
"Don't worry your highness. I realize now, what I have to do. And by all means I'm going to do it."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::  
  
The next morning, Misty awoke early, for she wanted to watch the sun rise. She got out of bed, and put on one of her regular dresses, and stepped outside, brimming with happiness.  
  
She reached the castle garden and sat on a rock, hold her knees tightly as she watched the sky turn a bright orange.  
  
A few minutes later Misty turned around, for she had heard a voice.  
  
"Misty? Misty dear, what are you doing? We've got places to go, and things to do! Come on now, we must get you ready!" Queen Ella said, patting Misty's shoulder as they both walked back towards the castle.  
  
::  
  
"It's beautiful!" Misty squeaked, as she held back tears.  
  
"Oh, I knew you would like it!" Queen Ella said, pointing to a dress she had laid out for Misty.  
  
It was a very bright white, and reminded Misty of the moon. The sleeves were very long, and they trailed to the floor. Diamonds of all sorts sparkled on the dress, weaved into a delicate pattern. Misty slipped on the dress, and turned to face towards Queen Ella.  
  
"Oh my Misty. I do believe we have a winner." Ella smiled, as she covered her mouth.  
  
Misty stepped in front of the mirror, and held her hair up. She looked good, she looked really good. Misty smiled and turned back towards Ella.  
  
"Thank you so much." Misty said, hugging Queen Ella tightly.  
  
"Your welcome dear, now enough of that. You still need some shoes, and I think I have just the right thing." Ella said, backing out of the room.  
  
Ella came back, and Misty covered her mouth when she saw what she carried in her hands.  
  
In the Queens hands, we two, tiny glass shoes that sparkled, and had to be the most beautiful think Misty had ever seen.  
  
Misty shook her head.  
  
"I couldn't! I would most certainly break them." Misty said, pushing them away.  
  
"Nonsense, I am almost certain they will fit you." Queen Ella said as she laid them on the floor for Misty to put on.  
  
Misty slipped her other, dirty, old shoes off, and tucked her tiny feet into the shoes. They did fit, and they made Misty walk, as if she were floating. Her dress covered them up though, and left a train in the back of her.  
  
Minutes later, Misty had her hair in a very messy bun on the top of her head. Parts of it were braided, others weren't, but all of it was tucked away from her face. A few dark curls fell from the bun, all to give Misty a natural look. Misty felt beautiful, and took a deep breath when she stepped into the carriage with King Charmont and Queen Ella. She smiled wearily at them, not realizing what would greet her when she stepped out of the carriage.  
  
::  
  
What seemed like hours later, Misty jumped, and took another deep breath at the halt of the carriage.  
  
She stepped outside, and greeted the night sky, looking up at the stars for comfort. Misty turned, and hugged Queen Ella.  
  
"Good luck, we're counting on you!" Queen Ella said, smiling and winking at Misty.  
  
Misty tried her best to return her smile with a confident one. She sighed, and picked up her dress. She turned to walk away, but was stopped by Ella.  
  
"Misty, don't worry. We have complete faith in you." Ella said, handing her a white mask that was edged with diamonds.  
  
Misty smiled, truthfully this time, and put the mask on. She picked up her dress once again, and turned to walk inside the castle that was chosen to hold the ball.  
  
"Hey, those are your shoes!" King Charmont pointed to Misty's feet, and put on a confused face.  
  
"I know dear, just smile and walk away." Queen Ella said, ushering her husband through the double doors, and disappearing within the ball.  
  
Misty laughed, and started walking towards the steps.  
  
When she opened the doors, she told her self not to forget to breathe. She looked around, and smiled at the beautiful decorations.  
  
Queen Ella must have gotten all the Fairy-pixies she knew, because aligned at the tops of the walls were sparkling lights, glowing. Drapes hung from the ceiling, aligned to create a pattern. Refreshments were on the far side of the room, and in the middle of the floor there were people dancing. Dresses twirled, and faces looked truly happy. The secret evil of her stepmother and stepfather Misty knew all to well was carefully hidden.  
  
Just then, a handsome young boy held out his hand and asked Misty to dance.  
  
Misty smiled, and nodded, breathing quickly as she and her partner stepped towards the dance floor.  
  
Misty danced for hours, each with one smiling partner after the next.  
  
Finally, Misty decided that her feet hurt, and headed towards the refreshments.  
  
Suddenly everything went silent, and Misty turned around.  
  
Misty saw that Queen Ella was in a rather large group, and was speaking. Misty moved closer, and tried to hear.  
  
"My dear friends! Welcome, to the masked ball in celebration of my son, Prince Zaine, and Princess Sophie of Athrogon."  
  
Cheers were herd from the audience, and it took quite a few minutes for everyone to become silent again.  
  
"This is a toast, to them in their marriage. May they be in forever peace... and may nothing ever come between their marriage."  
  
"Oh my god." Misty whispered underneath her breath.  
  
This was the stalling Queen Ella had talked about. This was the time where she was supposed to get Zaine. Misty breathed deeply; she could tell Ella was trying to drag out her speech, as many people were becoming bored.  
  
Misty hurriedly tried spotting Zaine, and found him, swirling the contents of his drink around, standing near a bush. He did not look interested in the conversation, and he starred, coldly at the floor.  
  
Misty sat her drink down, and almost ran towards Zaine, hurriedly trying not to trip on her dress.  
  
Everything was silent, she did not hear Ella speaking, and she did not notice people turning their heads, facing her. She moved in slow motion, and tried desperately to get throw the crowd. She was almost there, and she reached out for Zaine, almost crying out in frustration.  
  
Then she turned around, for someone had torn off her sleeve.  
  
She had not noticed, until she heard the utterly distracting sound of her dress ripping.  
  
She turned around and faced none other than Sophie, holding the sleeve of her dress, fuming, absolutely livid.  
  
Misty looked around and gulped, for everyone was now looking at her, and Queen Ella had stopped talking, and was now looking directly at Misty, a look of worry in her eyes. Misty's stepfather and stepmother sat where they were, confusion drawn out on their faces. Misty turned towards Sophie, trembling; Zaine was inches away, yet she could not get to him.  
  
"YOU!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sophie said, pointing at Misty, her hand trembling as well.  
  
Misty lifted her hand over her heart.  
  
"Me mademoiselle? I do not know of what you speak of." Misty said, speaking in a heavy French accent.  
  
"DO NOT TOY WITH ME MISTY. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RUIN THIS." Sophie threw the sleeve onto the floor, spit, and then stepped on it. She reached towards Misty and ripped her mask off.  
  
Everyone in the audience gasped, seeing for the first time, a girl now a young woman, who they thought dead ever since seventeen years ago.  
  
Zain jumped out from the audience, between Misty and Sophie.  
  
"Misty?" His eyes were still cloudy, but his face held fear, frustration and confusion.  
  
Misty's stepfather stood up, and Misty's stepmother moved her hand...whispering words...her eyes as angry as Misty had ever seen them.....  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
authors note:  
  
hehe...evil me...leaving you a cliffy at a time like this. I sowie (not really). Just kidding!  
  
I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER...BECAUSE IT TOOK ME AGES TO WRITE.  
  
Well, between that, personal problems, the internet being down, me being sick....which I am right now ::rubs tummy:: ouchies!!, I guess you could say it took me ages to write.  
  
So, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter..i had butterflies in my tummy the whole time....I'm soooo excited about this story for some reason!!  
  
I was soo stressed today, because I have to have music to listen too, if I'm going to write. AND THE STUPID COMPUTER WOULDN'T LET ME LISTEN TO ANYTHING!! All I had were two enya songs (not that there's anything wrong with Enya, but there is such a thing as too much Enya) so anyways I ended up listening to the Titanic soundtrack. It worked really well! I got all the emotion out, and I got butterflies, like I told you, and I felt like I was really there, watching Misty. Which is amazing if you ask me.  
  
Just thought I would mention that.  
  
Anywhoo, I really loved this chapter...so....tell me if you loved it in a REVIEW!! I know that button is pleading to be picked on....don't make it cry by not reviewing...that's just mean.  
  
Disclaimer: The Beauty and the Beast is not mine...I did not write it...same goes for Ella Enchanted...(dur) though I wish I wrote both,cuz that would mean now I would be rich!! But sadly im not ::tear::  
  
Anyways...I will update soon, cuz I can't wait to finish up this story! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!!!!  
  
Hope you liked it!!  
  
Loveyalots,  
  
::Firepixie0071:: 


	19. The RAin that Falls from the Sky

Authors note: sry about that last chapter…the computer is being frustrating. I worked really hard and then it got all messed up…anyways I fixed it, I hope it's ok. Anyways, here's the next chappie! Enjoy!!

Chapter 18

            Misty stood there, a look of worry on her face. She looked up towards Zaine, hopeful tears springing from her eyes.

"Zaine, you know it's me?" Misty said, slowly smiling.

"Of course I know it's you, who else would you be?" Zaine said, touching Misty's shoulder very lightly. His eyes were no longer cloudy, but he did not smile, he looked hopeful.

Just then Misty was pushed out of Zaine's sight by Sophie, who grabbed Zaine's hand.

            "Honey, it's me, Sophie! Remember, your fiancé?" Sophie said, pleading through her eyes, smiling her awful, fake smile.

            "Sophie, but I thought…wait…what about Misty?"  Zaine said, looking around for her, ignoring Sophie, which angered Sophie even more.

            Misty had been pushed to the ground, knocking over the tree Zaine had once stood by. She stood up, stepping on her dress.

            "I'm right here! Zaine, don't listen to her!" Misty said, reaching her hand out as she continued to try to stand up.

            Zaine tried to move towards Misty, his face confused, but Sophie held him back.

            "No. Don't listen to her. She's the one who betrayed you! You love me! You will marry me!" Sophie said, still grasping his hand tightly. Part of her hair had fallen in front of her face, and Zaine reached out and gracefully tucked it behind her ear.

            "No!" Misty whispered under her breath, tears now fell from her face, but they were nowhere near tears of joy she had longed for for many months.

            She stood up and pushed her way between them, grasping the sides of Zaine's face, so that he could only gaze into her eyes.

            "Zaine listen to me. It's Misty, remember me? Remember wanting to fly away? Remember looking up at the stars? Remember, Zaine! Do you really want to throw that all away now? Don't listen to her Zaine, or you could loose it all! We could loose it all." Misty was crying now, trying desperately to break through to Zaine.

            Zaine pushed Misty's hands off of his face.

            "No I don't remember you." Zaine's eyes were once again cloudy, empty… cold.

            Despite the many people around them Sophie called out to her mother.

            "Mother! Mother, do you see this rubbish?" Sophie called out, making the people in the audience turn around.

            Misty dared to look away from Zaine, and found her stepmother.

            She was walking towards them both, but stopped when she was directly in front of Zaine.

            Sophie triumphantly smiled.

            "What are you doing to him?" Misty cried, the tears now almost blinding her.

            "Look into my eyes Zaine, and tell me you do not love my daughter." Her stepmother spoke, in her dark, terrifying voice.

            Suddenly her eyes started to glow red, as red as blood. Zaine winced, and tried desperately to look away.

            "Stop it! You're hurting him!" Misty cried out, and reached for Zaine. Everyone in the audience tried desperately to see what was going on.

            Misty jerked her hand back, for Zaine's eyes had suddenly become empty, and her stepmother's eyes were no longer red. Her stepmother smiled.

            "Of course I love your daughter. There is no one that will keep her from marrying me." Zaine said, as he stepped near Sophie, and wrapped his arm around her stomach.

            Sophie smiled, glowing with pride.

            Misty wiped the tears away from her eyes. She was angry now.

            "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU WITCH?" Misty cried, as she looked towards Zaine, covering her mouth in frustration. She wiped her face again; she could not hold back the tears.

            Someone from the audience spoke out, someone with a light, tiny voice. Someone who looked oddly very much like Dawn.

            "That doesn't seem right. The boy has obviously been confused, and then, within the second you talked to him your highness, he changed his mind. I just don't think that's right."

            Misty smiled, as several people in the audience nodded in agreement.

            Tears streaked her face, but she still held onto hope.

            Misty's stepmother waved her hand towards the audience, and everyone save Misty, Sophie, Zaine, her stepmother and stepfather, froze, their faces still.

            Misty stepped towards Dawn, and gazed up at her, her wings frozen in midair.

            She turned towards her stepmother.

            "What did you do to them?" Misty cried, pointing to the audience.

            "I put them on hold, so I could deal with you." Her stepmother gave a triumphant smile.

            Misty was dazed and confused, she suddenly felt very exhausted.

            Then Misty realized she was in danger, for her stepmother held up her hands, a red light starting to glow from them. She was shooting towards Misty, as Misty tried to doge her.

            _This is now or never. Use big magic to save your own life!_ Misty thought.

            She held up her own hands, and shot blue lights at her stepmother.

            Just then everyone in the audience unfroze, oddly just in time to see Misty shoot her stepmother down to the ground.

            Misty gasped, she did not mean to hit her, she just meant to block her attacks.

            Everyone in the audience was looking at her now, confused and accusing looks on their faces.

            Misty's stepfather rushed to his wife's side, and brushed her face.

            "You oaf! She's pregnant!" He cried towards Misty.

            "I didn't….I mean….I was defending myself..I-I" Misty stuttered, not able to think of anything to say.

            Sophie realized that this was her moment.

            "You witch! You tried to steal my fiancé, and you attacked my mother!" Sophie cast an accusing finger at Misty.

            "Guards! Arrest her!" Zaine pointed his finger at Misty as well.

            Misty cried out, tears streaking her face once again.

            She ran outside, trying desperately to outrun the guards. It was pouring down rain, and Misty's hair fell down to her face. The ends of her dress were splattered in mud as Misty ran as fast as she could. She felt one of her tiny glass slippers fall of, but she didn't mind at the moment.

            She ran, as fast as she could, heading away from the castle. She couldn't see thought the rain, and she cried even harder at the thought of being locked up in the castle.

            Suddenly she tripped, over the root of a tree, and she cried out in pain.

            She had cuts and scrapes on her arms and face, and she was quite sure she had sprained her ankle. But she needed to get away; she could see the outlines of the guards growing closer and closer to her.

            She tried desperately to stand up, but quickly fell back down. She lifted her head towards the sky, and screamed in frustration and pain.

            _I've lost it; I've lost it all. I've failed. Any minute now it will all be over. _Misty thought to herself.

            She slammed her fist down into the mud, as she tried once again to get up.

            She started to run again, but she suddenly felt the tight grasp of an arm around her shoulder. She was forced back down to the ground, kicking and screaming.

            "Get off me! I didn't do anything!" Misty cried, but no one listen.

            One guard grabbed her arms, and held them tightly behind her back, while another held onto her neck, forcing her not to move.

            The rain halted, to a slight drizzle, and the clouds cleared across the sky.

            Misty, as if in slow motion, looked up towards the sky, and felt a tingle of hope. One last strand, one last glimpse, just enough to keep her going.

            Misty was wet, and her hair stuck to her face.

            "By order of the King and Queen of Athrogon, you are to be imprisoned in the dungeons, and on April 1st, will be sentenced to death, for treason, and the attempt of murder on the queen." A guard read from a piece of paper he had been carrying.

            Misty smiled. Then she spit, as far as she could towards the piece of paper, only causing another guard to kick her in her side.

            The guards walked Misty towards the dungeons, Misty not saying a word.

            They didn't not notice the glass slipper that had fallen off Misty's foot they passed, delicately sitting on the grass, sparkling from the sun that was now peeking from behind the clouds.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            A few days passed, and Misty spent most of them sleeping, on the cold dirty floor. She was surrounded in filth, straw lay around her, and at night she heard the scurry of rat's tiny feet.

            Then, one dark night, while Misty was looking up towards the night stars, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

            Hopeful, that someone, anyone had come to her rescue, Misty held onto the bars, which imprisoned her in this cage. Her feet were chained to the back of the wall, and Misty's once, beautiful white gown, was now a dirty, light brown color, and was reduced to rags. Her fingernails were dirty, her hair was limp, and curls hung roughly around her face. All in all, Misty looked like a prisoner.

            For the first time in days, Misty smiled, for she was happy when she saw Queen Ella walking down the prison steps. Queen Ella, tried desperately to smile, and held on to the outside bars of Ella's dungeon.

            "Misty, you look a fright!" Queen Ella said, a tear falling down her face.

            "I'm not surprised." Misty said, still smiling as tears began to fall down her face as well.

            "I've failed you your highness. I've been sentenced to death. You know off course I didn't do it! Don't you?" Misty cried, with hopeful tears.

            "Of course dear, Char and I both believe you. And by no means did you fail me." Queen Ella reached her hand through the bars, and Misty grabbed it, thankful to have someone there for her.

            "Then… you can get me out of here! Out of this!" Misty gazed around her dungeon.

            Ella did not say anything for a moment. Then she looked towards the ground, tears falling, splashing on the dirty floor.

            "No, I'm afraid I can't. My word does not mean anything. Everyone believes your stepmother, and I cannot go against her word. Terrible things could happen, war for instance…Misty, we want to be on their side, we must not let them know that we have been in contact with you." Queen Ella spoke softly, the lines around her face very visible, the tears falling faster.

            Misty backed away from the bars, to the back of her cellar, her eyes wide.

            "Then…then you cannot save me?" Misty cried, still looking at the floor.

            "No dear…I'm afraid not." Queen Ella closed her eyes, not able to bear the thought.

            Misty sunk to the ground, her head in between her knees.

            "But that does not mean, that you should give up hope." Ella said, her voice now strong.

            Misty looked up, her eyesight blinded by tears.

            "This evil woman has taken everything you have. Everything you have dreamed of. You did nothing to her, but everything for her. In return, she owes you respect. Do not forget Misty, you have brave souls on your side. You deserve Zaine by all means. Never forget, that the brave may not live forever, but the weak do not live at all. You must face this fight, with everything you are, and everything you can be." Ella said, now smiling.

            Misty stood up and smiled as well. She reached out of her bars, and grabbed Ella's hand.

            "I will never forget you. Thank you so much. You have returned my hope, my salvation." Misty cried.

            Ella grasped Misty's hand one last time, and closed her eyes as she nodded.

            Suddenly she jerked away, for someone else was coming. Ella backed away, picking up the edges of her skirts. She looked one last time at Misty and winked then left within the darkness of the back door.

            Misty sat back on the ground and closed her eyes.

            _I could sit, I could cry. But, no, I don't think that's me._

Misty smiled.

            _I'm going to fight. The battle may have been lost, but that doesn't mean the war is over._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            Within the morning hours of that very same night, another visitor visited Misty, but sadly it was not someone Misty wanted to talk to.

            Her cage door squeaked, and someone kicked her.

            "Wake up. Wake up you ungrateful cow!" Sophie cried as she kicked Misty again.

            Misty sat up, and rubbed her eyes. Her gaze quickly turned into a glare when she realized who was standing in front of her.

            "What do you want?"

            "Oh, just to congratulate you." Sophie said, smiling as her two front teeth stuck out, and reflected the fire that burned within a candle on the wall.

            "On what?"

            "Being such a stupid oaf. I can't wait for your funeral!" Sophie cried, laughing as she stepped back outside of Misty's cellar.

            Misty stood up, rather quickly, and tried to grab Sophie. But Sophie stepped back, once again, just barely too far out of Misty's reach. Misty gazed down at the chain that held her back, and cursed it.

            Sophie giggled again, as she held up the key to Misty's cellar and waved it around. Misty grabbed for it, but Sophie jerked it back, with another sly giggle.

            "Aww, come on now Misty. Why on earth would I let you free at a time like this? I would much rather watch you hang." Sophie said, now glaring at Misty.

            Misty smiled as well, which confused Sophie.

            "As would I. I would much rather hang, then watch Zaine marry someone he doesn't love. Someone just like you." Misty said, through gritted teeth. She was going to get something out of Sophie, even if she had to con her way to it.

            "He loves me! He's going to marry me, not you! Get that out of your thick head already!" Sophie said, now smiling. She stepped an inch closer to Misty, not realizing it.

            Misty smiled again. Her plan was working.

            "Of course he loves you. But of course, that spell your mother did won't last very long. You know how spells are." Misty smiled flakily at Sophie again. Sophie herself began to pout.

            "I don't know what you're talking about." Sophie said, as she stepped closer.

            "You know, that spells usually wear out within days, hours at least. I thought for sure your mother would have told you that." Misty smiled, once again as Sophie stepped another inch closer.

            "Zaine isn't under a spell. I really don't know what you're talking about. Oh, and I forgot to remind you." Sophie smiled now, and she took a step back.

            Misty frowned inwardly, but kept her fake smile plasterd on her face.

            "Oh, and what ever would that be?" Misty said, in a light voice.

            "The marriage date has been moved. We're getting married tomorrow." Sophie smiled, for she knew that would surprise Misty.

            And it did.

            Misty frowned.

            "What?" Misty said.

            "Yes, mother said that she wanted us to be married before her child is born. That way we can name the child Zaine, isn't it wonderful?" Sophie giggled, and Misty took another step closer to Sophie, the chain cutting into her skin.

            "That was your plan all along, wasn't it?"  Misty said, trying desperately to take another step closer to Sophie.

            "I don't know what you're talking about." Sophie said, sticking her chin in the air.

            "You had my own stepmother fame me into making it look like I tried to kill her, all so you could have me out of the way for your disaster of a marriage. If you marry Zaine, then that's more power to your family. More power…stepfather said that I would take it all away…he knew all along! This is what everything has been leading up to. Your mother's visions of me taking away power. If you marry Zaine…then that means…" Misty gasped. She had figured it out.

            If her stepmother had had those visions, then that meant that Misty could actually do this.

            Sophie took a step closer to Misty. She was now almost directly face to face with her.

            Sophie frowned.

            "I have no idea what you're talking about. You know I think you've actually gone mad!" Sophie said as she started to walk away.

            _It's now or never_. Misty thought.

            "You actually almost had me fooled their you know I …" Sophie started, but was stopped, because Misty had grabbed her, and covered her mouth with her hands.

            Misty held onto Sophie tightly as she pulled out her sharpest hair pen and stuck it directly next to Sophie's neck.

            Sophie didn't move, she eyed the pen tears starting to streak down her cheeks.

            "You listen to me, and you listen to me good. You're going to get me out of here, and from there I'm going to transfer myself into a different body. From then on I'm going to be your personal maid, do you hear me? If you don't cooperate, then you know well what could happen." Misty stepped hard on Sophie's foot, and muffled Sophie's scream.

            Sophie nodded, and Misty let go of her tight hold. She held onto Sophie's arm though, and kept the pin in her other hand tightly pointing towards Sophie.

            Sophie cried, and quietly wailed as she took out the key and unlocked Misty's chains. Misty held onto Sophie's arm tightly, and kept the pin hidden, pointed directly on Sophie's back.

            "Now, you will take me to your room, where I will dress into maids clothing, and there you will stay the whole night. Do you understand? You're not to move until I say so!" Misty said slowly and clearly as Sophie nodded.

            Then Misty changed herself into a rather pretty maid with blond hair, and big blue eyes. After, they both began to climb the stairs, headed towards Sophie's room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            Misty sat on a chair next to Sophie's bed, watching her sleep.

            She had been this way for hours, it must have been two o'clock in the morning, but Misty did not move.

            She had concluded that Sophie snored, and talked in her sleep. She found it rather funny when Sophie yelled many times, "I'm not a bunny rabbit!! My teeth are normally that way. What my ears? Well I guess they are from a bunny, but I still don't hop!"

             It was the only thing that kept Misty awake. That and looking at the stars.

            Already Misty had sighed several times at the thought of tomorrow. She did not know what she was going to do, but she felt rather confident.

            Misty looked towards the fire, and sighed once again.

            _Well, maybe if I only sleep for just five minutes, I'll be fine._

            Misty smiled, and tried hard not to close her eyes. She could not help from falling into a deep sleep, curled up, right next to Sophie's fireplace.

            ::

            That morning, Sophie carefully popped one eye open. She looked at the foot of her bed, and noticed happily that Misty was asleep.

            It was already six o'clock, and Sophie held back a giggle as she realized she was getting married.

            Finally, for the first time in her life, Sophie had outsmarted Misty.

            She quietly got up, and stepped over Misty, and reached for the key to her room, on the top of her dresser.

            She held very still for a moment, for Misty had moved her foot, and scratched her arm. Sophie closed her eyes, and waited for Misty to wake up.

            _This is it! I'm going to die! Misty's going to kill me, and I'm never going to get married!!!!_

            Sophie stood still for a moment, and then opened her eyes, only to find Misty still sound asleep.

            She suppressed a giggle, and then grabbed the key. She carefully stepped over Misty once again, and then ran to the door of her room. She quietly opened it, and then shut it, locking it tightly from the outside.

            Misty was trapped, once again.

::

            Hours later, Misty woke up. She glanced outside, and realized that the sun was high in the air.

            Misty quickly glanced at Sophie's bed, but she already knew that she wouldn't be there.

            "Oh no." Misty whispered under her breath.

            She got up and ran towards the door, knocking on it hardly.

            "Someone! Someone help me! I'm trapped inside here!!" Misty cried, pounding on Sophie's door.

            Misty twisted the knob on the door as hard as she could, but it was locked tightly from the outside.

            Misty slid down the door and sat on the floor in frustration.

            She held her head in her hands and thought.

            _Just breathe. What time is it? Oh god, this is never going to work, I need to get out of here!_

Misty looked up towards the window and watched a Jay bird fly into the sky. It swerved around the clouds, and lightly played with its shadow.

            "That's it. Why didn't I think of it before?"

            Misty stood up, and closed her eyes, facing the door.

            She murmured some words, and with the movement of her hands the door was unlocked.

            "A little small magic never hurt anyone." Misty smiled as she ran outside the door, still in her maid clothing.

            As Misty was running towards the stairs, she bumped into the housemaid Holly.

            "Holly dear! Holly it's important! What time is it?" Misty cried, grabbing Holly by the shoulders.

            "Mizty, what iz going on? Ze queen zaid to keep a look out for you. I.." Holly looked at Misty with worried eyes.

            "Holly, this is a life or death situation, what time is it?"

            "Eleven thirty miz." Holly cried, her round eyes filled with confusion.

            Misty smiled.

            "And what time is Sophie's wedding?"

            "One o'clock." Holly cried, dropping the towels she held in her hands.

            "Thank you!" Misty cried, as she continued running down the stairs.

            _That gives me around two hours._

Misty continued running, ignoring Holly's questions and protests. She was going to destroy this wedding, and win Zaine back if it was the last thing she ever did.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            authors note: whew!! Talk about exhaustion….this chapter wasn't as fun to write as the last one. Just in case I don't get the next chapter up here is my excuse: MY AIRCONDITIONING IS BROKEN!!! Agh. It's hard just to simply breathe!!! So, that might effect my writing….::wipes sweat off forehead::

            Oh, and for any HP fans out there, here is a story I was thinking of starting after finishing this one… I've already started the first three chapters, and I'm working hard on it…so I hope you guys will like it!  It's called **Love Actually **and I'll post the summary for it laterz…

            So, there you go! I hope you guys like this chapter…and if so…why don't you post in a review? Suggestions..for later chapters?? Click on the review button! I would love to hear from you!!!

            ::Firepixie0071::


	20. Authors noteNote: VERY IMPORTANT!

Dear Reviewers,  
  
Um....hi! I'm leaving an authors note because....umm....I'm going on vacation Friday, and I wont be back for a coulple weeks. DON'T HURT ME!!! I didn't want to updat partly because I've been really, really busy, and I didn't want to squeeze in a crappy chapter. As you probably realize, I'm very close to the end of this story, and I want to think through the ending. I want to end this story in a good way, happy with my last few chapters. While I'm away I'll do my best to try and update (im going to my grandparents, and they have a computer and it's really slow, so I don't know if it'll work) I know for sure that'll I will write out the chapters, and I'll for sure make them good! Just wanted to tell you guys why I probably wont be updating for a few weeks.  
  
I'm really sorry!! It'll probably suck just as much for you as it will for me cuz I love writing and it's gonna suck when I can't post anything.  
  
I'll try my best!!!  
  
I love you all!!  
  
::Firepixie0071::  
  
P.S.- if you have any suggestions for the ending of my story, please let me know! I'll love all the suggestions I can take!! 


	21. LAST CHAPTER!

Authors note: hehe…::Backs away quickly:: yes…I know…I'm the WORST author in the ENTIRE WORLD!!! I in nooooo way meant to take this long to update!! I'm soooo unbelievably sorry..it's not even funny. I know most of you have probably lost interest in this story..all I can do is apoligize. It's just everything has been going on…personal problems…hurricane Charley…school's started again….oh well.. I guess I really shouldn't be giving excuses. So sosososo sorry!!! Pleez forgive me!! O well…here I think…will be the very last chapter… and I'm going to make it extra long… just for you guys!! Here we go:

Chapter 19

Misty's hair blew past her face; her cold eye's staring hard into her reflection. The stream that held her dark reflection swirled past her, and minutes seemed to last for hours. Slow, dawning music began to play somewhere near her, and she turned her head.

Out in an open field, a wedding began. A wedding that should have been hers. A wedding that was taking place on her grounds, with her love. But she was not in the wedding.

She turned to look back at her reflection. She sighed, and stood up from the cold ground she had been sitting on. Clouds moved above her, and she almost felt the earth moving, and she began to walk towards the wedding.

She had changed out of her maid's dress into a plain, simple, white gown, wishing with all of the star's in the sky that this could be her wedding. She stood near a tree, hiding herself inside the branches, watching the wedding take place. May people sitting in the audience were crying, joyful tears falling from their faces, all of them holding brilliant smiles. A tight twinge of envy twisted in Misty's stomach. Her face softened when she spotted Zaine. She smiled, happy to at least see him, but inside she was breaking with every breath she took. It was almost as if she was watching a story, a black and white story taking place in front of her.

Sohpie marched down the aisle a triuphant grin on her face, as she clusmsily held bright pink roses in her hands. Her rather large dress blew wildly in the wind, and she began to run rather than walk down the aisle. When she reached the end, she giggled, girlishly grabbing Zaine's hand. The smile that had been on Misty's face instantly dissapeared into a frown, and she clutched the tree harder.

She tuned in and out, her mind growning wild with too many thoughts, that she knew she did not deserve. Her stomach held dangerouse butterflies, wich had thorns on their wings as they flew wildly inside her stomach, ripping at her heart. A tear streaked cheak, as she fell to the grounds, gripping the grass madly. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and clutched a flower that grew near where she was sitting. She tucked it in her hand, and picked herself up.

She almost felt as if nothing was worth anything anymore. That life had been extrememly cruel to her, and she wondered what she could have possibly done to deserve any of this.

She clutched another flower, and twirled it in her tiny, graceful hands. She lifted her head up, and smiled despite herself, as she destinctly heard the preacher speak, almost more loudly than he had at all the whole ceremony. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." She drew breath, and started walking towards the ceremony.

Sophie glanced around anxiously, almost as if she knew that Misty would be there. Misty caught her eye, and she suddenly looked very distraught.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She cried throwing her flowers to the ground, and stomping her foot. Zaine turned his head towards Misty, and flinched as soon as the flowers hit the gorund.

"I do not agree with this wedding." Misty said calmly, as the Queen and King stood up.

The preacher saw nothing wrong, and calmly answered back to Misty.

"On what terms my lady?"

"This man does not love this woman." Misty answerd, pointing towards Zaine who was staring at Misty, his face still blank and cold.

"And how do you know this?"

"Because he loves me."

Murmers serged through the audience, and many suddenly recognized Misty from the ball before.

"There will be no need to question this girl father. Please continue the wedding." Sophie's mother spoke calmly as well, but her eyes were fixed on Misty.

"But, my lady, we must question this girl if she does not agree with the wedding." The preacher said, smiling as if it were all a joke.

"THERE WILL BE NO NEED FATHER. THE QUEEN HAS SPOKEN." The king said, before he lowerd his voice, " This girl is wanted across the land, she has a death sentence! She hurt the queen, she is obviously a mad woman! Gaurds should be here any minute to take her back to the dungeons."

Misty glanced back at Zaine, trying to catch his eye. Seconds later guards arrived, there sowards clinking against their armor. Misty tried to run, but was captured by one of the gaurds. She dropped her flower, and the other guard stepped on it, pounding it into the ground.

"NO! ZAINE! TELL THEM! TELL THEM YOU LOVE ME!!" Misty screamed, struggling to get out of the grip of the guard.

Zain shook his head, and squinted his eyes as if he had a severe headache.

Sophie looked anxiously at Zaine, and then back at Misty, her eyes wide with fear.

"NO! LET GO OF ME! ZAINE, YOU MUST REMEMBER! REMEMBER THE STARS, REMEMBER ME! YOU CAN'T FORGET LOVE ZAINE! ZAINE PLEASE!" Misty started to cry, still moving wildly.

The people in the audience were amazed, many were staring back and forth through the scene, their mouths wide open.

Zaine shook his head wildly again, then lifted his head, staring at Misty, his mouth open as well.

"Misty?" He managed to utter.

Everything stoped. The king and queen stood agaist, Sophie stood in her spot, her arms across her chest, pouting. Many people in the audience raised their hands to their mouths. Even the gaurds loosend they're grip, surprised at Zaine.

Misty took her chance, and ran towards Zaine, crying hysterically. She reached him, and swalowed him whole, hugging him tightly, praying that this wasn't a dream.

"Don't ever leave me again! Promise me. Please, don't ever leave me." Misty uttered through sobs.

Tears fell from Zaine's eyes as well, and he stroked Misty's hair.

"I pormise."

"NO!" Sophie cried, wildly pulling Misty away from Zaine, causing her to fall to the ground.

"HE'S MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Sophie said, grabbing Zaine.

"Misty, you've gone to far." Sophies stepmother said, rising from her seat, and walking fastly towards Misty. Her eye's were fierce with anger, and her long maroon dress swirled wildly in the wind.

She pointed her fingers towards Misty, and uttered, unspeakible words.

Misty covered her face and screamed, but was not hit. She looked up to realize that Zaine had jumped in front of her, he himself getting hit by the curse. He was gasping for breath, holding his chest.

From then on everything was deadly silent, and Misty crawled towards Zaine.

Tears blurred her vision as she grabbed his hand.

"No..no." She cried.

"Misty…"

"N-no, you can't leave me! Not now. No, you p-promised!"

"Misty..I-I"

"I'D GIVE UP EVERYTHING I KNOW FOR YOU! I'D GIVE IT ALL AWAY IN SECONDS, JUST TO BE WITH YOU." Misty screamed, crying harder than she ever had before.

"Misty, I always loved you…you know that…."

"No.. you can't say goodbye! You can't leave me now! I n-need you."

Zaine clutched her hand, as if holding on, so he wouldn't let go.

Misty looked up towards the sky, as it started to rain.

Her tears mixed with the rain, and she held his hand, praying, thinking…._please…_

She saw her mother's face in the sky, smiling down on her. Her father smiled as well, and when she blinked, they were both gone.

For some, odd reason, she felt strength, along with anger. She looked back at Zaine, stroking his face, as she pushed back his hair.

Still holding his hand, she glanced back at Sophie's mother, who's face was cold, and quiet.

"See? See what you're capable of. I really don't think I'm the crazy one here." Misty said through clenched teeth.

Queen Ella stood up for the first time, her face filled with anger and tears.

"YOU! Gaurds! Take her away. Take the king as well, I have a feeling that they were plotting toghether."

As the gaurds grabbed Sophia's mother, she started to scream.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! I'M INNOCENT. IT WAS AN ACCEDENT. THAT WITCH MUST HAVE PUT A SPELL ON HIM…" Her screams faded, and Misty turned back towards Zaine.

"Please…don't leave me again. You can't imagine what it feels like…Zaine!" Misty said, stroking his face, as more tears fell.

Suddenly, Misty heard the familiar flapping of wings near her ear, and she turned her head. There, smiling widly was Dawn, who sarcastically had her arms across her chest.

"What are you smiling about?" Misty said, as she brushed a few tears from her eyes.

"Well, I have a proposition for you."

Misty felt a twinge of hope.

"Oh?" Misty whispered, glancing back at Zaine's fading face.

"Well, it would caust you, and it'd be really big magic….but…well, it's sercemstances like these that make magic worth it. Love may not be what makes the world go round, but it's what makes the adventure worth while." Dawn said, smiling briliantly despite the situation that lay before her.

"I'll do anything!" Misty said, stroking Zain's hand as she looked at Dawn with more hope than she had ever had before.

"Simply give me back your powers."

Misty sighed heavily, breathing back in relief.

She nodded her head, nervously, as she looked back at Zaine.

In the next moments that pasted, Misty felt a wave crash upon her. She felt as if everything that had ever happened to her, the cage she was locked away in, the thorns that tightly held her back, were being lifted. She felt free, and lifted her arms, feeling for the first time that she could really fly away.

Back down on earth, Misty pulled Zaine off of the grass, smiling brilliantly as he looked back at her confused.

"What happened?"

"My wish came true." Misty smiled, wrapping Zaine in her arms comfortly, as she kissed his lips, warmness once again filling her body.

And for the first time in her life, she cried the warm, wonderful tears of joy.

::THE END:: 

Well my faithful readers…that's it. I know it seemed kind of rushed..but hey..so is life. I'll probably write an epilouge..so check back. I really really REALLY appreciate everyone who followed this story, and I'm desperatly sorry for all of the mistakes, or long waites. (hehe that rhymed!). I love you all so much…especially those that have been here since the beginning. I've completed my first story…and to tell you the truth…I do feel kinda pround! ; )

I've got some things to go over..so just stay with me for a second:

First of all, I really wanna do a revised copy of this story…but not till a long time from now. I duno…maybe I'll get a partner and someone can co-write it with me. It's just this story has many mistakes, gaps, and it can be easily revised. If anyone's interested let me know!!

Secondly, I've got 2 new stories on fictionpress : A dark fairy tale…and On the Verge of Freedom …my account name is Sparklingfallenangel…so go check that out!

Thirdly..(that's a word right?? :D) I'm looking for a beta-reader…cuz I really need help! Is anyone interested? Let me know!

Well, I really did enjoy this story…so keep checking back at me..and you'll get the better..even more awsome-est story!! LOVE YOU ALL!!


End file.
